A Better Place to Start
by cheekysuburbanista
Summary: After Camp Rock, Shane and Mitchie started a friendship. Are they ready for it to change into something more? Chapter 11 is finally, finally up!
1. the canoe ride

**A/N: This is my sequel to **_**No More Hiding**_**. It's not really a sequel per se, but in my head, it's all running together, so that's what I'm calling it. Anyway, this fic is going to be a little different than a lot of the ones I've read. Yes, I wanted them to kiss at the end of the movie. But, I'm also a big fan of the suspense and making things worthwhile. Therefore, I'm taking things slow. They're going to be building a relationship, a real relationship. So, you're gonna have to wait for the big firsts: first kiss, first I love you, first date, etc. But, this also means that I have lots of time to make it all worthwhile, so hopefully you'll stick with me. ******

**I think it's pretty obvious from the first sentence, but this starts right after Final Jam. And, now I'm going to finally shut my trap and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Camp Rock. Don't own much of anything actually. **

It took over an hour for Shane and Mitchie to finally manage to get away from the crowd. They didn't say a word as they walked through the camp toward the canoe dock. It was a clear, beautiful night, but Mitchie didn't notice. She spent most the walk feeling nervous. The adrenaline rush was gone, and the harsh light of reality was seeping into her mind. Shane had been very, very upset when he found she had lied to him. Just because they'd just had an awesome night together didn't mean anything. Just because they sang a song together didn't mean he'd forgiven her. And, just because she had the voice he'd been looking for didn't mean he wasn't going to push her into the lake as soon as they got out there.

Shane felt her discomfort next to him and reached over to grab her hand. She looked up at his questioning face and gave him a nervous smile. He squeezed her hand in hopes that it would calm her down. She had to be feeling nervous about the last way he had left her, but he thought that song would have changed something.

They reached the dock, and Shane was glad to see the area deserted. He wanted to be with Mitchie and just Mitchie. He dragged a canoe into the water and then held her hand as she climbed into it. He sat down across from her and was dismayed when she wouldn't look at him as he paddled them away from the dock.

When they reached the middle of the lake, Shane set his paddle in the boat and sat with his elbows resting on his knees, looking at Mitchie. She still wouldn't look at him, instead staring out at the black water. Shane wasn't sure what the problem was, but he knew he should let her figure it out before he said anything.

Mitchie knew she should probably say something, but she couldn't find the words. She hoped that he would speak first, but as the silence drew on, the need to fill it grew.

"So, I guess you're going back on tour now?"

Shane jerked slightly when she finally spoke. He looked up at her face and saw her looking at him with decidedly indifferent eyes that were just shaky enough that he knew there was more lying underneath the surface.

"Actually, we're going to be in the studio for the next few months."

"Oh."

She looked down and said nothing else, and Shane finally gave into the weight of the silence.

"Mitchie, look at me."

Mitchie looked up at him, and he saw tears forming in her eyes. He wished they were sitting closer, so he could wipe them away and take her hand.

"What's wrong? C'mon, talk to me."

Mitchie took a deep, shaky breath and tried to decide what to say.

"Shane, I am so sorry. I lied to you, I betrayed you. All you wanted was a friend, and I totally violated that. I'm surprised you're even with me now after everything I did."

Mitchie started off talking slow, but her words sped up as she went on, and would have continued if Shane hadn't held up his hand to stop her.

"No. You can't blame yourself for all of this. Yes, you lied to everyone. And yes, I felt betrayed. But I should have given you the chance to explain. I saw how upset you were, but instead of listening to you, I took a sick pleasure in your pain. If anything, I'm the one who betrayed you."

Mitchie's mouth dropped open at what Shane said, but he didn't seem to notice, and he continued speaking.

"You are the first person in a long time to notice me for me. This summer had felt like the summers I used to spend here as a camper. I wasn't 'Shane Gray' for once. When I first got here, that bothered me. But now I'm happy for it, and the whole reason that happened is you. You listened to me and brought me back to earth by just being real and being nice."

Shane had been alternating between looking at her and looking at his hands while he spoke, but now he looked up and noticed a slight blush cross Mitchie's face.

"What?"

"Um…I don't know if you figured it out, but do you remember that day at the beginning of the summer when you went into the kitchen complaining about your food allergies?"

Shane nodded. He thought a moment, and then his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"That was you wasn't it? The girl covered in flour?"

Mitchie covered her face with her hands and nodded while Shane laughed.

"Oh, that is just rich! You really did bring me down to earth. I was pretty mad after that. No one talked to Shane Gray that way."

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I knew who you were and all, but it didn't really mean anything to me. I wasn't much of a Connect 3 fan."

"Oooh…stab and twist."

"Very funny. I'm just not a big fan of the…what was it…cookie-cutter-pop-star-stuff."

"Well, I can accept that. But, you know, you might just turn into a Connect 3 fan after all."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I hear their singer has undergone a bit of a change this summer."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows, playing along in Shane's game.

"Really?"

"Yep. You see, he met this girl. And she kinda knocked some sense into him."

"She sounds like quite the girl."

"Oh, she was. And he mellowed out when he was around her. And then he heard her sing, and he was just blown away. In fact, she helped him remember why he started singing in the first place."

Mitchie smiled shyly at Shane, unable to come up with anything to say to him. They sat for a moment in silence, the canoe softly rocking in the water. But, where the earlier silence was oppressive, this silence was comfortable. Eventually though, it was time for Shane to bring up what needed to be brought up.

"Look, Mitchie. We've both made mistakes this summer."

Mitchie nodded but said nothing as Shane continued.

"But, if there's anything I've learned, it's that it's important to have people who love you around you."

Mitchie looked at him sharply and opened her mouth to speak, but Shane held up his hand again.

"I don't necessarily mean that kind of love. Just the love of someone who cares about your well-being, who likes you for who you are and wants you to succeed."

Shane smiled at Mitchie then.

"I've found that in you. I don't know where we're going here, besides in circles on this lake. But, I do know that I want to keep you in my life."

Mitchie laughed at the circles comment, and this seemed to help her finally find her voice.

"And I want you in mine, Shane. I'm not going to lie to you. I do like you, but there is so much more to think about right now. We should take it slow and develop our friendship again. Develop the trust again."

"I totally agree. In the morning, we can exchange phone numbers and emails before we leave. We can really get to know each other while I'm in the studio and you're in school. Then we can see what happens."

"Sounds good. Now, though, we really should get back to camp. My mom is going to flip."

It takes a bit, but they finally manage to get their canoe back to the dock. They walk to Mitchie's cabin, hand in hand and talking about how good Peggy's song was that night. When they at stop in front of the door, they look each other, unsure of the next step.

Finally, Shane steps forward and gives Mitchie a hug. She hugs him in return and then walks up the steps.

"Good night Shane."

"Good night Mitchie."

**A/N: The end…for now. If you liked it, hit that button down there and tell me. If you didn't, why are you still reading? Go find something you do like and stop wasting your own time. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon, but I make no promises.**


	2. goodbye to you

**A/N: Wow! I just want to thank everyone who has read, and really thank everyone who reviewed. Except for _No More Hiding_, this is my first fiction writing ever. While I always hoped that people would like what I write, I never really expected them to. So, I really, really appreciate all of y'all.**

**Between the holiday and me trying to find a job while still working long hours at the one I have, this chapter has really been a feat to write. I'm pretty sure it's much too long and wordy, and not much really happens, but this is the almost literal stream of consciousness that came out, and I really wanted to get another chapter up for you guys. I hope it satisfies. **

The sound of footsteps running on the packed dirt path outside her cabin woke Mitchie. The sun was beginning its rise into the sky, but Mitchie felt very little sunshine in her own life. Last night was amazing, but there was a reason it's called Final Jam. This was the last day of Camp Rock.

In just a few hours, everyone would be going home, and while she had only known them for two months, Mitchie couldn't imagine living without these people in her life: Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn. And then there was Shane. She was looking forward to getting to them getting to know each other, but it would be a lot easier for them to if they could see each other every day.

The sound of her mother moving around in the bathroom roused Mitchie from her musings. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. It was also her last day working in the kitchen, and that was the one bright point in her day. As much as she loved hanging out with her mom and Caitlyn, she definitely wouldn't miss the work.

A few minutes later, Connie and Mitchie walked through the cool morning to the kitchen. Connie was being oddly quiet, and Mitchie knew she was biding her time, waiting to find the right words.

"So what's going on with you and that boy?"

Mitchie smiled at the memory of Shane's hand in hers the night before, but set her face straight when her mom looked over at her.

"What boy?"

"Oh, don't 'what boy' me. You know exactly 'what boy.' The boy who sang with you last night. The boy who you ran off with and then stayed out with until after midnight."

"There is nothing going on with me and _Shane_. We're just friends…again."

"I see…is this the same Shane you were moping over just a few days ago?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Yes mom. But we've talked, and we've decided to startthings fresh again."

They had reached the kitchen and were standing outside the door. Connie turned to Mitchie and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Just be careful, sweetie."

"I will, Mom. I promise."

Connie squeezed her shoulders once before leading Mitchie up the stairs and into the kitchen where Caitlyn was waiting for them. She was smiling largely at Mitchie, her eyes sparkling. As soon as Connie goes into the walk-in to gather the omelet makings, Caitlyn grabs Mitchie's arm and pulls her to the other side of the kitchen.

"So…"

Mitchie just smiled at Caitlyn and said nothing.

"Come on! Tell me…what happened?"

Mitchie took a cautious look around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in toward Caitlyn and speaking softly.

"He took me out in a canoe and we talked."

"Yeah. I bet you talked."

Mitchie smiled but shook her head emphatically.

"No really, we just talked. We're gonna take things slow and get to be friends again first. Then we'll see what happens."

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie appraisingly.

"But you want things to happen, don't you?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"And he wants things to happen…"

"I think so. I'm not really sure."

"That wasn't a question, Mitchie. Anyone who saw him last night knows that he wants something to happen between the two of you."

Mitchie blushed and looked down as a small smile formed on her lips. At this point, Connie emerged from the walk-in pushing a cart filled with eggs, milk, cheese, and ham.

"Okay. You girls wanna start with the toast?"

Caitlyn gave Mitchie a pointed look before heading to the corner where the bread was kept. The rest of the morning passed quickly as they toasted and sliced the bread and set up bowls of fruit. Nothing more was said about the relationship between Shane and Mitchie, and Mitchie did her best to ignore the uncertainties of their future.

Mitchie didn't see Shane at breakfast. She sat with Caitlyn and ate quickly before running back to the cabin to pack the rest of her things. She hoped that if she got ready fast enough, she would have time to find him before she left.

Mitchie was just packing the last of her shirts when she heard a knock on the cabin door. She turned around and was surprised at who was standing there.

"Shane!"

Shane walked into the cabin almost timidly, his hands in his pockets and his eyes searching the room.

"Don't worry. They're not here. My dad left last night, and my mom is finishing up in the kitchen."

Shane visibly relaxed and sat on the end of her bed.

"Oh good. I was afraid they would be here and yell at me for keeping you out so late last night." He pointed to her suitcase. "Are you almost done packing?"

"Yep. This is the last of it. We're leaving as soon as Mom's done. When are you going?"

"Unfortunately, in about 10 minutes. After all of the press from last night, the label actually wants to meet with us and talk about our sound on the next album."

Mitchie sat down next to Shane and placed her hand on his knee.

"That is so awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

Shane placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, well, it's all because of you. You helped me remember why I loved music in the first place. You helped me remember how to fight for what I believe in."

"You would have figured it out eventually. Music is too much a part of you, Shane."

"Well, thank you anyway."

Shane smiled at Mitchie, and they sat there, their hands clasped on his knee, staring at each other. Mitchie caved under the intensity first. She pulled her hand out from under his and crossed the room to her purse.

"We need to exchange numbers and everything before you leave."

Shane cleared his throat and stood.

"You're right."

They traded phones without looking at each other and entered their information quickly.

"You know, you're probably going to get tired of hearing from me. Meetings with managers and label execs are pretty boring."

"Well, my teachers are pretty strict about phones in class, but I can get back to you between them, and I can call and email after school."

"Sounds like a plan. And, don't get caught in class. I don't want to lose my pen pal."

"Oh yeah? Well you better not find some other girl whose voice you decide you like better and who will be your new muse. I rather like being used, and I just don't know what I will do without it."

Shane finished typing his email address into her phone and handed it back to Mitchie. He could see past the joking tone of her voice and grabbed Mitchie's hand as she reached for the phone.

"Not gonna happen," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "I don't think there will ever be another's voice who I will like better. And, even if that were to happen, I seriously doubt that person could ever be quite as awesome as you."

"Good," said Mitchie, smiling as she took her phone and slipped it into her pocket. "Now that that is taken care of, you need to get going. You don't want to leave the label waiting so long that they change their minds."

Shane laughed and held the door to the cabin open for Mitchie to walk through it. They walked to the limo that was waiting for him and saw Nate and Jason standing in front of it, watching Shane impatiently.

"Come on Shane! We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago!"

Mitchie gave Shane a sharp look, and Shane at least had the decency to look a little chagrined.

"What?" asked Shane, shrugging his shoulders innocently. "We had to exchange numbers."

"And you couldn't have just done that at breakfast?" asked Jason with an amused look on his face.

"I didn't go to breakfast because I overslept."

"Because you spent the whole night out with her," Nate retorted.

Mitchie looked down at her feet. She didn't really know Nate and Jason, but she had always assumed they would be pretty cool. Obviously she was wrong.

"Hey. Back off, man. It doesn't matter. I'm here now, so let's just go."

Jason and Nate climbed into the limo, and Shane turned back to Mitchie.

"Sorry about that. Nate really isn't that bad. He's just had to deal with all of the band stuff while I've been here, and I think it's going to his head."

"It's okay, but you really should get going before his head fully explodes or something."

Shane reached over and grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"Okay. I'll call you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Shane squeezed her hand and climbed into the limo. Mitchie watched the limo pull away with a small cloud of dust trailing behind it. She stayed in the same spot until long after the dust settled back down to the earth.

"Are you about ready to go, honey?"

Mitchie jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, but nodded as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Everything's packed," Mitchie said as she let her mom lead her back to their cabin.

"Are you sad to be leaving?"

"A little. I'm excited to be getting back home, but I really love it here. And, I'm gonna miss Caitlyn."

"And Shane?"

"What about Shane?"

"Are you going to miss him?"

"Yeah, I am. I know you've only really seen him as the stuck up pop star, but he's really different and better than that."

They had reached the cabin and grabbed their bags after taking one last look around. They continued the conversation as they loaded the bags into the truck.

"I trust you sweetie. If you say he's different, then I'm sure he is."

"He is, Mom. And, we're going to be kind of pen pals and really get to know each other. The real each other."

"That sounds like a really good idea."

They finished loading the truck and got in the front to start the drive home.

"Now let's get you home so you can start getting to know your rockstar."

**A/N 2: There you have it. That ending was pretty horrible, but like I said, I was just itching to get this out. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up sooner, but I can't make any promises. Real life is a pretty big suck fest sometimes. Next up is the return to normal life for Mitchie, and for Shane (and hopefully a better chapter than this one). **


	3. vacation's over

**A/N: Thanks yet again to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has read. It's kinda cool knowing that I'm writing something that other people like. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, and the name of their record company is from the TV show _Love Monkey,_ so I don't own that either_._**

Shane had never been so bored in his entire life. He had been sitting with Nate and Jason in the same small room with no windows for almost two hours. He looked across the table and saw Nate staring straight ahead with glazed eyes and Jason leaned back in his chair counting the ceiling tiles with a smile on his face.

The meeting started out well enough. The limo had pulled up to the True Vinyl offices in time for them to see their manager, Jeremiah, rushing out the door to meet them. He opened the door to the limo and opened his arms wide.

"Boys! How are you doing? Was the flight smooth? How about the drive? Was the traffic horrendous?"

Jeremiah continued to spout out questions at a rapid-fire pace as he ushered Nate, Jason, and Shane into the building. The boys looked at each other bewilderedly but said nothing.

"In here. In here."

Jeremiah herded them into a small conference room and motioned for them to sit around the table. He stood at the head of the table and just stared at them, smiling widely. Shane broke the uncomfortable silence first.

"What's going on, Miah? The last time we saw you, you were about ready to rip your own hair out, light it on fire and then throw it at us… at me."

"Oh, Shane, you jest! I would never do such a thing to my main guys."

"Seriously, Miah. What's going on?"

Jeremiah smiled at the boys once more before grabbing a remote that was sitting on the table and pointing it toward the plasma television hanging on the wall. The screen instantly filled with images of Shane and the band at Camp Rock.

"_We saw a new side of Shane Gray last night at Camp Rock. In a rare show of humanity, Shane sang a touching song with one of the campers in a performance that shocked those in attendance. It seems music's bad boy might have changed his ways…_"

Nate and Jason smiled at Shane as he looked down at his hands. He was glad they hadn't gotten Mitchie's name. He didn't want to cause any trouble for her, and he knew that if they had gotten her name, they would dig until they ruined her life.

"The media love you again which means I love you again! It also means we need to start working on your next album. I've already got some writers lined up to start working next week and…"

Nate interrupted him before he could get too far.

"About that Miah…"

"We need to strike while the iron is hot, Nate."

"We understand that," Shane interjected. "But we aren't looking to make another album like our last one. As you can tell, I did a lot of soul searching while at Camp Rock." He motioned toward the other guys. "We've talked it over, and we want to get back to our roots."

"Your roots?"

"Yeah. You know…more acoustic and real, less over-produced and cookie-cutter."

Jeremiah stared at Shane, trying to read how serious he was about this. After Shane stared back, unflinching, he turned to Nate and Jason for support, but got the same determined look back.

"Well, I'm going to have to speak with the label..."

Jason interrupted before Jeremiah could try to talk them out of it.

"Go ahead. We aren't in any hurry."

Shane had been proud of Jason for standing up to their manager, but after sitting for so long, he was starting to lose that feeling. He couldn't see how this long of a wait could mean anything good for the band.

"How much longer do you think they're going to take?"

Nate and Jason both shrugged, too bored to even muster up a verbal reply. Finally, the door opened and Jeremiah walked back into the room followed by Jarrett, the manager of True Vinyl.

"So boys, Jeremiah here tells me that you guys want to change your sound."

Shane sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes sir. We want to get back to the stuff we really like, the music that made us famous in the first place."

Jarrett looked each of the boys in the eye before speaking.

"Well, I must say…I love it!"

Shane and Nate grinned at each other, and Jason let out a small "whoop!"

"It's going to take some work, but I think it's a good idea. The music industry changes everyday, and I think it's good that you guys are willing to make the changes as well. Let me call a couple of producers and writers, and I will get back to you guys next week."

Jason, Nate, and Shane stand and shake Jarrett and Jeremiah's hands before walking back out to their limo.

"I can't believe that worked so well," Jason said as soon as they climbed inside.

"I know," replied Shane. "I was really expecting more of an argument from them."

"Don't forget: they did keep us waiting fors two hours," said Nate with a look of disgust on his face. "I almost thought they were going to leave us in there to die."

Shane just smiled and then looked at the window as they travelled the streets of L.A. back to their house. He felt happy and relieved that the record company was willing to work with them on their new sound, and the only person he wanted to tell was Mitchie. He wondered how her return back home was going.

* * *

"_We saw a new side of Shane Gray last night at Camp Rock. In a rare show of humanity, Shane sang a touching song with one of the campers in a performance that shocked those in attendance. It seems music's bad boy might have changed his ways…_"

"Oh my God. Mom!"

Connie ran into the living room and saw Mitchie watching Hot Tunes on the television.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Mitchie pointed to the TV.

"They're already talking about how much Shane has changed!"

"That's great, honey, but I'm almost done with dinner, so stop watching TV and get cleaned up, okay?"

"Fine, Mom."

Mitchie turned off the TV and headed upstairs to her room. Her cell phone rang, and she looked down to see that it was Sierra.

"Hey Sierra!"

"Mitchie! Hi! Are you home yet?"

"Yeah. We just got back a couple of hours ago."

"Oh my gosh! Did you see Hot Tunes? Is it true? Was Shane Gray really at Camp Rock with you?"

Mitchie hesitated. She hadn't mentioned Shane in any of the letters she had written to Sierra. First, she wasn't really sure what kind of relationship they had, and then there had been the whole Tess-lie thing. The timing had just never been right.

"Yes, Sierra. Shane was at Camp Rock with me."

Sierra's excited response was drowned out by Mitchie's mom calling for her to go downstairs for dinner.

"Look, Sierra, my mom's calling me for dinner. How about I tell you about it tomorrow at school?"

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait!"

_The next day:_

Sierra grabbed Mitchie as soon as she walked into the "first day of school" assembly they had every year. They sat in the back of the auditorium, and Mitchie told Sierra everything: meeting Shane, lying about her mom, singing with Shane, and then their canoe ride. Sierra was incredulous.

"So that's it? You find out that you're the girl he was looking for ALL SUMMER, that you're the one he wrote a song for, and now you're just friends?"

"It's not that simple. We live on opposite sides of the country. He's a famous popstar. So, yes. For now we're just friends. We're going to get to know each other and then see what happens."

Sierra was still indignant, but the time had come for them to go to their first class. Mitchie sat in the middle of the room and watched her classmates talk excitedly around her. Life was back to normal. After a summer of people liking her for the wrong reasons and then hating her for lying, it was odd to feel as if she didn't exist again.

As the teacher walked in and started handing out the syllabi to everyone, Mitchie thought back longingly to Camp Rock. She missed Caitlyn. She could just imagine that if she were here, she would be telling Mitchie to suck it up. She would tell her that these people don't matter. But instead, Mitchie sat alone, doodling on the syllabus in front of her while the rest of her classmates passed notes excitedly as they shared what they did that summer.

The next class wasn't much better. Sierra was in it, but all she wanted to talk about was the possibility of a romance between Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie stayed silent throughout the class, painfully aware of eyes on her every time Sierra mentioned his name. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed Sierra's elbow and pulled her to a secluded area by the staircase.

"Sierra! You need to stop talking about this!"

"What? Mitchie! It's just so exciting! I mean…Shane Gray!"

"I understand that!"

Mitchie dropped her voice as a group of girls walked by them on their way to the bathroom.

"But, I really don't need everyone at our school knowing about Shane."

"But I thought you wanted to be popular? Cause girl, this is the best ticket you're gonna get."

"I know, but I don't want this kind of popularity. First, they probably won't believe it which means I am going to be ridiculed. If they do believe it, they will only be friends with me to get to him."

"Oh…I guess you're right."

"So can you _please_ just drop it while we're in school?"

"Okay. And, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're my best friend and I get that you're excited. Just dial it down a couple of notches."

The bell rang, and the girls realized the hall was empty and they were now late for their next class. They ran off in opposite directions.

Mitchie burst through the door to her English class, trying to catch her breath. The entire class looked up, and she could hear a few snickers. She walked quickly to the back of the room with her head down. She took a seat and was promptly ignored yet again. Mitchie looked at the clock as the teacher started talking. She started counting down the minutes to when school was over and she could call Shane.

**A/N 2: That's the end of the chapter. Now comes to the author's note that explains a couple of things. They're kinda important to the story, but not really essential, so feel free to stop reading now. I just want to make sure y'all get where coming from on some of this.**

**-In this world, Connect 3 is based in L.A. and Mitchie lives in a suburb of St. Louis. I'm pretty sure this doesn't really fit, but I know St. Louis best since that's where I'm from.**

**- Also, Mitchie is 16 and Shane is 17-almost 18. They don't really handle ages in the movie, but Sierra tells Mitchie that she got an A in AP Mandarin. That is a junior class at the very least. So, I've decided that Mitchie is a junior (now a senior) in high school, but she skipped a grade in elementary school. Shane met the other guys at Camp Rock when he was 15. They found fame and they finished their schooling on the road. I don't know how close this is to what's real, but it works the best for me. :) **

**-Keeping with my "this story is different" theme: Mitchie is not going to completely ditch her one true friend to be best friends with Caitlyn when she magically moves down the street. Caitlyn is also not with Nate in this as I see no basis whatsoever for that in the movie. Don't get me wrong. I love reading stories that has both of those things in them. This just isn't going to be one of them.**

And that's it for now. Sorry for the long rambling. Feel free to review if you liked the chapter.


	4. getting to know you

**A/N: This is kind of a different kind of chapter. First, it's super long (I was just having too much fun!). It's also my way of showing Shane and Mitchie getting to know each other without stretching out forever across a lot of chapters. Hopefully this isn't too confusing. This is going to be written entirely in phone calls, emails, voicemails, etc. It spans just a little over a month, and it isn't every time they talk, just times that I chose. :D Also, any texts and IMs will be written out for the most part. I don't text, I don't know very many shortcuts, and I hate when things are written using them and I can't understand them. **

_Monday, August 7, 2008 5:45 p.m._

"Hello?"

"Mitchie! It's me, Shane."

"Shane! How are you?"

"I'm so awesome! We talked to Miah and to the label, and they're onboard with us changing our sound. We're going to meet with some new producers and writers in a couple of weeks.

"That's great! I bet you guys are so excited."

"Oh we are; we are. But this isn't anything really new. We kinda suspected it. How was your last first day of school?"

"Oh, the usual. I'm invisible unless I do something embarrassing, then everyone in my class sees me long enough to laugh. No big deal."

"I'm sure you aren't invisible. You've got to have some friends."

"No. I am. I mean, I do have one friend, Sierra, but she spent the whole day wanting to talk about you."

"Me? Why?"

"She saw that piece on Hot Tunes and then freaked out when I told her our story."

"Does anyone else know? I saw the piece too, but they didn't mention your name, thank God."

"No, no one else knows. And why thank God?"

"I just don't want to put you through all of the paparazzi stuff before you have to."

"What do you mean 'before you have to'?"

"It's just…we're friends…and eventually…we're going to hang out in person. There will be all sorts of rumors."

"Oh, you're right. That's why I tried so hard to make sure Sierra didn't spread our story all over school."

"That's probably a good idea. I don't want anyone to ruin this."

"…"

"…"

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. What's your favorite class so far?"

"Well, I love choir, obviously. But, I'm not ready to show off the confidence I got at camp yet, so I'm still in the back. Other than that, I really like my AP Psychology class. Sierra talked me into taking it with her. It seems hard, but the teacher is pretty awesome."

"That's good."

"…"

"Well, it's almost time for dinner. I should go."

"Okay. Goodbye Mitchie."

"Bye Shane. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

To: cookiecutterpopstar  
From: whoiwannabe  
Date: 8/20/20087:34 p.m.  
Subject: weekly update

Hey Shane! I haven't heard from you in a few days. I'd be worried, but since I've seen you on Hot Tunes at least once every day, I know you aren't dead. Speaking of… Those girls are crazy! Did you keep the bra that one girl threw on your head? I bet you have a whole drawer full of them, don't you?

Good news: I finally conquered my fears and tried out for a lead singing part in our choir's fall recital. Bad news: I didn't get it. But at least I tried, right? And my teacher seemed really torn between me and the girl that got it, so maybe I'll get a solo during our winter recital.

We're going to the zoo this weekend; Sierra, me and both of our parents. It's been awhile since I've been , so I'm a bit excited. We used to go all of the time when I was little, and I would spend hours in front of the monkeys and the elephants. I think my parents are trying latch onto my childhood as much as they can since I graduate this year. I caught my mom watching old family videos the other night. So embarrassing. I didn't even know we still had them. I'm definitely going to hide them before you visit (if you visit).

Say hi to Nate and Jason for me.

Mitchie

p.s. I love your email address. Nice to see the real you under this façade. :)

* * *

To: whoiwannabe  
From:cookiecutterpopstar  
Date: 8/20/200811:22 p.m.  
Subject: RE: weekly update

Sorry it's been so long. We've been busy getting ready to record. I forgot how much planning everything takes. I think we're going to start the beginning of next month though. Oh, and you're wrong. I don't have a drawer full of bras at home. I have a closet full. :)

I'm really proud of you for trying out, and I'm so sad that you didn't get the part. I'm keeping my fingers crossed about the winter recital though. Christmas songs are more fun anyway.

I wish we were closer to you. You're gonna laugh, but I've never really been to a zoo before. Also, I looked up the St. Louis Zoo, and it looks amazing. I'm totally jealous.

I don't really have any plans this weekend. The screaming fans are starting to give me a headache, so I think I'm just going to stay in, watch a couple of movies. Maybe I'll be able to catch you online sometime so we can talk.

And I will visit you eventually. I'm also going to call your mom to warn her. I don't want to miss out on those videos.

Nate is yelling that we have to go, so I better get off here.

They both say hi, and Jason wants to know if you know how to make a birdhouse since your dad owns a hardware store.

Talk to you later

Shane

p.s. Very funny about my email address. More like I chose something so far from the truth that no one could guess it was me. I've already gone through 3 addresses because people have figured them out.

* * *

_Sunday, August 23, 2008 9:45 p.m._

**Cookiecutterpopstar:** Mitchie? You on?

**Whoiwannabe:** Hey Shane.

**Shane:** How was the zoo yesterday?

**Mitchie:** Hot. But a lot of fun. They have a new butterfly house that you get to walk through and the butterflies fly all around you.

**Shane:** That sounds pretty cool.

**Mitchie:** It really was. I even had a butterfly try to leave with me.

**Shane:** Really?

**Mitchie:** Yeah. I found it on this big mirror they have and one of the workers took it off and put it back inside.

**Shane:** That's really pretty cool.

**Mitchie:** How was your weekend?

**Shane:** Uneventful. Jason and Nate spent yesterday at the beach, but I stayed home and watched a couple of movies like I said I would.

**Mitchie:** Aw…such a good little boy. What did you watch?

**Shane:** Bourne Ultimatum and Batman Begins.

**Mitchie: **Ooh…I like Bourne Ultimatum, but I haven't seen Batman Begins. I really wanted to see The Dark Knight though, just cause of Heath Ledger.

**Shane:** Yeah. I was kinda bummed that we were at Camp Rock when that came out. Heath was a good guy, and I wanted to go to honor him.

**Mitchie:** Are you saying that you knew him?

**Shane:** Not well. I just met him at some charity event last year.

**Mitchie:** I am so jealous! I knew you were famous, but I never really thought about how many other famous people you know. Totally glad we're friends now. :)

**Shane:** I knew it. I knew this day would come. You no longer like me for me.

**Mitchie:** Nope. It's all for the stuff now.

**Mitchie:** Shoot. Mom's yelling at me to go to bed. I got school tomorrow.

**Shane:** Sleep well, and I'll talk to you later.

**Mitchie:** Night

**Shane:** Night

* * *

_Monday, September 1, 2008 8:26 a.m._

"Hey, it's Shane. Leave me a message and I'll get back to ya soon."

-Hey Shane. It's me. I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day recording your new album. Make sure you call and tell me all about it tonight. I'm off to my first class now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye.

* * *

_Monday, September 1, 2008 9:14 p.m._

"You've reached Mitchie's cell phone. Leave her message and she'll call you back as soon as she can."

-I'm so bummed that you didn't answer your phone. Recording went pretty good today. Boring and repetitive, but good. I really think you're going to like our new stuff. Did I tell you that Peggy is going to be here next week? We're working "Here I Am" into a duet. Well, I'll let you go…I miss you. Bye.

* * *

To: cookiecutterpopstar  
From:whoiwannabe  
Date: 9/4/2008 9:22 p.m.  
Subject: getting to know you

I should totally be studying for my AP Psych test tomorrow, but I got this survey in an email from Caitlyn (she says hi). As I read through it, I realized that we really don't know that much about each other. I know a lot of this I should know from interviews and such, but you know I wasn't a huge Connect 3 fan before, so I didn't really read that stuff.

You don't have to do it. I just thought it would be fun.

Mitchie

The Basics

Full name: Michaela Anne Torres

Hometown: Saint Louis, MO

Birth date: October 22, 1991

Siblings: none

Favorites

Color: purple or red

Number: 4

Animal: monkeys

Song: there's too many. Sorry.

Movie: Iron Man

Musical: Hairspray

TV Show: that's on-Grey's Anatomy and Lost that isn't on-Gilmore Girls

Food: chicken quesadillas

Place to be: the dock at Camp Rock

Favorite subject in school: does choir count?

Other Stuff

What are you wearing right now: comfy jeans and a gray hoodie

Who's your best friend: Sierra

Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: um…I haven't had one

First kiss: ditto from the question above

Where do you see yourself in 5 years: either just graduated from college or recording my own music

Do you have a crush: maybe :)

On who: nuh uh…you aren't getting that answer

What are you going to do right after you send this: study for my test. I have to.

* * *

To: whoiwannabe  
From: cookiecutterpopstar  
Date: 9/4/2008 9:58 p.m.  
Subject: RE: getting to know you

I can't believe you are putting off studying. I'm such a bad influence on you. The survey thing is fine with me. I never thought about it before, but we don't really know as much about each other as I thought we did.

Shane

The Basics

Full name: Shane Nicholas Gray

Hometown: L.A. right now, but Chicago originally

Birth date: September 12, 1990

Siblings: none

Favorites

Color: green

Number: 13

Animal: lions

Song: honestly…This is Me

Movie: Wedding Crashers

Musical: Rent

TV Show: Lost and Heroes

Food: pepperoni pizza

Place to be: the dock at Camp Rock

Favorite subject in school: I liked biology, but just because my teacher was awesome

Other Stuff

What are you wearing right now: sweatpants and a t-shirt

Who's your best friend: Nate and Jason

Who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend: I guess it would be Crystal

First kiss: Crystal…in 1st grade :D

Where do you see yourself in 5 years: still touring and performing the music I want to perform

Do you have a crush: yes

On who: I'd rather not say

What are you going to do right after you send this: probably see if the person who sent this to me is still online

* * *

**Shane:** Mitchie?

**Mitchie:** just a sec, I'm reading your survey

**Mitchie:** you ARE a bad influence on me. And This is Me is your favorite song? You are such a kiss butt. And why didn't you tell me your b-day is like a week away?

**Shane:** First of all, I'm not a kiss butt. Especially not to you. And secondly, I just did! I guess I didn't even think about it before

**Mitchie: **are you doing anything? Maybe being a loser and watching Wedding Crashers? What is with boys and that movie, anyway?

**Shane:** I'll probably just go to dinner with Nate and Jason. And that movie is awesome!

**Mitchie:** Yeah, yeah, whatever

**Shane:** how's the studying going?

**Mitchie:** It was going good for about 30 minutes, and then I was interrupted.

**Shane:** I guess I really should let you get back to it

**Mitchie:** Yeah, you really should. :D

**Shane:** Oh, I should tell you. We're going to be doing some heavy duty recording for the next few days, so I won't be able to talk as much.

**Mitchie:** that's okay

**Shane:** Now you get to studying. I'll email and call you when I can.

**Mitchie:** Bye Shane.

**Shane:** bye

* * *

_Tuesday, September 9, 2008 11:45 p.m._

"Hey Mitchie. I hope I didn't wake you up. I just wanted to see how your test went. I wasn't paying attention to what time it was. Peggy got here at 10 this morning and we've been in the studio since. I really wish you were here. Being with the same people for hours and hours isn't all that thrilling, even if it is Nate and Jason. Anyway, I'm turning my phone off so I can sleep. I'll try to call you again at a better time. Bye."

* * *

_Wednesday, September 10, 2008 8:20 a.m._

"Hi Shane. I'm glad you turned your phone off cause I'd feel really bad if I woke you up this early. I think my test went well. We get them back today. I'm sorry recording is so hard. I guess that's what you get when you're a famous popstar. I wish I could be there too, though… I miss you. Talk to you soon and tell Peggy hi from me."

* * *

_Friday, September 12, 2008 2:00 a.m._

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Shane. Happy birthday to you.

Hey Shane. I just wanted to be the first one wish you a happy birthday. You're legal now! Have a good day. I'm going back to bed now. It's midnight where you are, but it's 2 in the morning here."

* * *

_New Message from Shane  
__9/12/2008 12:30 p.m._

Thanks for the message this morning. I'm glad you were the first one to wish me happy birthday. I wish I could always wake up to your singing. :)

* * *

_New Message from Mitchie  
__9/12/2008 1:10 p.m._

Who knows. Maybe someday you will.

* * *

Mitchie hesitated before sending Shane the text. They'd been hinting around and kind of flirting for awhile now, but this was the most forward she'd ever been. She took a deep breath and pressed send, smiling slightly as she snapped her phone shut and headed to her next class.

On the other side of the country, Shane jumped at the beep that announced he had a text message. He figured Mitchie had finally gotten out of her class. His mouth dropped open when he read what she sent. Nate saw the look on his face.

"What is it?"

Shane snapped his phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Nothing, man," he said with a smile.

"It's nothing."

**A/N 2: I'm not one to beg for reviews because I'm the worst at leaving them. But, what did you think of this chapter? I ask because I was thinking of having another one like it towards the end of the story, but I'm just not sure about the format. I've got a rough next chapter already written, and it's already super long as well. I hope to have it up by Monday,**


	5. plans are made

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! You all are awesome, and you really give me the motivation to try to get this done before I start moving. This chapter just kept growing and growing on me. It's definitely the longest thing I've ever written except for research papers. :) This one's almost completely from Shane's POV. Not sure if that's good or bad, but it's what came out.**

"I gotta find you."

Shane stood still with his eyes closed as the last notes faded out. It had been months since he wrote that song, but it still had the same effect on him. He felt happy, at ease, like the world really was a good place, and these feelings only increased after he found out that the song was written for Mitchie. He wondered what she was doing before their manager's voice coming through his headphones broke into his thoughts.

"Great job, Shane. I think we have enough to work with now."

"Okay, Miah."

Shane took off the headphones and headed to the listening booth where Nate and Jason were waiting. He hadn't planned on recording that song for the album. It was the most personal song he had ever written, and he wasn't sure he wanted that out there for the entire world to hear. But, as Jeremiah had pointed out: the most personal songs are the best ones.

Now Shane just had to figure out how to tell Mitchie. They still hadn't taken their relationship any further, and he wasn't sure whether or not she would be okay with such a personal song being out there. Eventually he would be asked where it came from, and he just didn't know if they were ready for that.

Shane sat down on the couch between Nate and Jason. He listened to the playback and nodded; it sounded good. He watched Nate stand and look into the sound booth as he listened to the song. As it ended, he turned back to the room.

"It sounds really good, Shane. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Yeah. I think I am too. Are we done yet, Miah? I need to call the airline and make sure everything is okay."

Miah looked to the producer, who nodded, before answering.

"You guys are free to go, but pay attention. I know you're getting a couple of weeks off, but don't waste them. We're still short on the number of songs, so try to get some writing done."

The guys agreed and said their goodbyes before heading out to the car that would take them back to their house. They shielded their eyes against the harsh sunlight when they walked out, and Nate wiped his brow as he climbed into the car.

"Damn it's hot out here. Shouldn't it be getting cooler by October?"

"It's that whole global warming effect. They say all of the ice caps are going to melt by 2021, so it makes sense that it is a bit warmer now."

"First of all, it was a rhetorical question, Jase. Secondly, how the hell do you know all of that? And thirdly, you guys wanna go for a swim when we get home?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically as he wiped the sweat-dampened hair from his forehead. Then he shrugged.

"I saw a special on the Discovery Channel."

"Since when do you watch the Discovery Channel?"

"I was looking for _Mythbusters_. That red-head is kinda hot, don't you think?"

Nate rolled his eyes and looked over at Shane. He was deeply immersed with something on the screen of his phone, and hadn't seemed to hear any of the conversation.

"Shane…Shane!"

He answered without looking up from his phone.

"What? The red-head is okay, but she's not really my type."

"No Shane, swimming…"

"Oh. Yeah, I'll swim, but I have to make a couple of calls first."

"Of course you do. Is your mom excited that you're going home?"

Shane finally looked up with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah. It's been almost a year since I've seen her. And it'll be really nice to get away from L.A. for a bit."

The car pulled up to the house, and Jason and Nate jumped out, walking quickly, or running in Jason's case, to the front door while Shane walked slower, still typing something into his phone. Jason yelled back to Shane.

"Hurry up, man!"

"I'll be right there, chill."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Shane laughed and dialed his mom's phone number. He would be home the next day, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Shane!"

Shane heard his mom, Susan, calling his name before he saw her. He gripped his bag tighter and turned in the direction of her voice. He saw a pair of arms waving at him through the crowd and ran toward them.

"Mom!"

They finally reached each other next to the rental car counter. Shane dropped his bag threw his arms around her. They stood hugging for a minute before she pushed him to arms' length.

"Now let me get a good look at you."

Shane shook his head and looked at the ceiling while she looked him up and down. She did this a couple of times before speaking.

"Your hair is much too long, and I don't like the looks of those bags under your eyes."

Shane sighed but smiled at her concern.

"The hair is fine, Mom. And we've been working hard. I just need to catch up on some sleep. That's all."

She stood up tall and gave him a scrutinizing look, but after receiving a hard look back, she deflated.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

Shane picked up his bag and pulled his suitcase off the carousel.

"I do have to say one thing though: What is with those jeans? They look like something I used to wear."

Shane rolled his eyes but said nothing. Instead, he attached his bag to his suitcase and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just get home, Mom."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his back, letting him lead her out of the airport.

* * *

Shane spent his first few days home walking around Chicago and visiting both of his parents while they were at work. He managed to stay mostly unseen by the fans, and the paparazzi completely ignored him. It was almost like he had time travelled back to before he became famous.

About one week into his vacation, he was reading in the living room and received a call from Mitchie.

"Oh my gosh, Shane! Guess what?"

Shane laughed, "What Mitchie?"

"I got the solo for our winter recital!"

"Seriously? That's so awesome!"

"I know! We had our fall recital last night, and Mrs. Brennan pulled me aside at the end and said she was impressed with my new confidence and the way I handled not getting the solo for this recital, so I would be getting an even bigger one for the winter one!"

"Wow. What song are you going to sing?"

"That's the even better part. She wants me to come in after school on Monday to see which song will best fit my voice. She's planning part of the recital around me!"

"That is so amazing, Mitchie! I'm really proud of you!"

"Well, I haven't sung it yet, so you may want to save your praise until then."

"Hey. First of all, it's quite a feat just to get a solo. Secondly, you are going to blow their socks off."

"You think?"

"I know, so don't go losing all that confidence on me. I'm never wrong, and you aren't going to change that, okay?"

"Okay, Shane. Now, I've been taking up this whole conversation. How's recording going? It's been almost a week since I've talked to you."

"Recording's going really good. And actually, I'm…"

"Aw, crap. My dad's home, and I forgot to take out the trash. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Oh, okay, bye."

But Mitchie had already hung up. Even though he knew he shouldn't, Shane felt wrong that she didn't know he was in Chicago. The trip had come up unexpectedly, and as she had said, they hadn't talked in awhile. But it still felt like he was lying to her. He decided to call her right back, knowing it would most likely go to voicemail. At least telling her in a message would still be telling her.

"Hey Mitch. I know we just talked to each other, but there was one thing I didn't get to tell you. I'm not in L.A. I'm actually visiting my parents in Chicago. I know that's not really that important, but it just didn't feel right that you didn't know. I am so proud of you for getting that solo. I wish I could be with you right now, celebrating. I really miss you. Hopefully we can meet up sometime soon, or at least have a full conversation. Bye."

Shane closed his phone and got up to go find his mom, but when he turned around, he found her leaning up against the door frame with a small smile on her face. He jumped and dropped his phone.

"Mom! You scared me," he said, bending down to pick up the phone. "How long have you been there?"

"About a minute. Long enough to hear that message you just left." She walked further into the room. "I'm guessing this 'Mitch' isn't a guy."

Shane back down in his chair and motioned for her to sit in the one next to him.

"No. It's Mitchie which is short for Michaela. I met her at Camp Rock."

"I see. Is this the girl with the voice?"

"How did you…" Shane studied her face. "Brown?"

Susan laughed and nodded as she sat down.

"He kept me up to date on some of your trials at camp. It's not like you told me anything. Of course he didn't tell me everything, so…" She looked at Shane expectantly.

"Well, to make a long story short. I didn't even know she was the girl until the _very_ end. First she was the girl who called me on my spoiled ways. Then she was the friend I had who liked me for the person I was. I started to really like her, even as I was looking for this other girl. Then I found out she lied about who she was to fit in, and I was pretty devastated. But when she sang and I realized she was the girl, I gave her another chance, and now we're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

She looked at him skeptically.

"And you both want to be just friends?"

"Well, we wanted to start out that way, but Mom…She's just so amazing and real. She's got such a great voice, and while she's nothing spectacular, she's beautiful in her own way."

"It sounds to me that you want her as more than just a friend."

Shane sat silently for a moment, looking first at his mom, but then at his hands. He did want to be more than just friends. He knew that, but how would they make the distance and everything work?

"I just don't see how it's possible. How are we supposed to start a relationship with the distance and everything?"

"Well, you pretty much already have, haven't you? I mean, you basically started your friendship over after you guys already parted ways."

"I guess you're right." Shane thought for another minute, a smile slowly forming on his face. Susan leaned forward in her chair.

"Now, I know part of the reason you came was to be here for my birthday which is the day before you need to leave."

Shane nodded and looked at her warily, wondering where she was going with this.

"But, why don't you leave a day early and visit Mitchie on your way back to L.A.?"

"Mom, no. I came here to be with you. I never get to see you guys." Shane argued.

"But, you're going to be here for almost 2 weeks. That's more than I even wished for. "

"Well, her birthday _is_ at the end of the month. We could celebrate it early."

"See, it's perfect," she said. She leaned forward and rested her hand on his knee. "I appreciate you wanting to be here, hon, but I really think you need to do this."

"Okay. But since your birthday is on a Wednesday, and she'll have school, I'm going to take you out to lunch before I fly out."

"Sounds good." She stood and smoothed her pants. "Now, why don't you give her a call while I start making dinner?"

"Thanks Mom. I'll be in to help in a minute."

Susan turned around and gave him a smile before walking out of the room.

Shane took a deep breath before dialing Mitchie's number. He waited nervously as the phone rang and was disappointed when he heard her voicemail. He debated whether or not to leave a message, but figured he should since they often had trouble reaching each other.

"Hey, Mitchie. It's me…again. Anyway, I just left you a message telling you I'm in Chicago visiting my parents. Well, I was thinking of maybe stopping in Saint Louis on my way back to L.A. to take you out for an early birthday dinner…Yeah…So, just call me back if you're free. Bye…Oh, and it's next Wednesday. I don't think I said that…okay…bye."

Shane stuck his phone in his pocket and shook his head. Could he have sounded more spastic? He went into the kitchen to help with dinner, praying that Mitchie wouldn't notice how lame he sounded.

* * *

Shane's prayer came true. Mitchie didn't even think about how Shane sounded. Instead, she focused on how close he was, and how she might be seeing him soon.

Mitchie had just led Sierra into her room. They had a project that was due the next day, and they were really far behind due to all of Mitchie's rehearsals for the fall recital. Mitchie dug her phone out of pocket to check the time, and she saw that she had 2 new voicemails.

Sierra made herself at home on Mitchie's bed and was pulling her books out of her bag when she heard Mitchie take in a sharp breath. She looked up, saw Mitchie close her phone with a shocked look on her face, and couldn't help but wonder…

"What is it?"

"Um…I think Shane is coming to visit."

It had been almost 2 months since Sierra had found out about Mitchie's friendship with Shane, and she seemed to be handling it well. She no longer squealed every time Mitchie mentioned him, and she had actually had a brief conversation with him one day when Mitchie's mom needed her shortly after he had called.

But, it seemed all that composure was gone.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Sierra. Sierra!"

She was starting to jump up and down on the bed, and Mitchie grabbed her arms to get her to settle down.

"Sorry."

She let out a breath and moved her hand downward in front of her face, symbolizing wiping away her freak out.

"Okay. What do you mean you _think_ he's coming?"

"He said he's in Chicago visiting his mom, and he wants to come here on the way back to L.A." Mitchie looked at Sierra with wide eyes. "He wants to take me out for an early birthday dinner."

Mitchie laid down on the bed next to Sierra, and they stayed there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what that meant. Mitchie didn't really know what to think, so she started talking out the options while staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay…so dinner usually means a date," she said uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"But it could be that he can only be here for dinner, so it's a default. Or…"

"Or maybe he wants it to be a date," Sierra said, turning her body so she was facing Mitchie's head.

"We can't just assume that, Sierra."

"Look, Mitchie. You said from the beginning that you guys were going to be friends and see where it goes."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And you said yourself just a couple of days ago that your relationship was getting closer."

"Yeah…"

"And you miss him whether you're friends or something more, right?"

"Right."

"So, what you need to do is call him back, tell him you would love to have dinner with him, and if it feels right, ask if it's a date."

"That is…such a good idea."

Mitchie sat up and grabbed her phone off the desk. She looked at it nervously, but dialed his number resolutely. She stopped before hitting the call button and looked at Sierra.

"How did you get so good with relationships?"

"I'm not really. But I know you, and I know you've wanted this since you got back from camp, even when you didn't think so." Sierra stood and walked to the door. "So now I'm going to go and get us something to drink, and you are going to call your rock star back."

Mitchie smiled and pressed the call button. "Thanks, Sierra." Sierra smiled and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut, Mitchie heard Shane answer the phone.

"Hey Mitchie!"

"Hey Shane… So you're in Chicago?"

"Yeah. We recorded all of the songs we had written, and we weren't getting very far on the writing front, so Miah decided that we needed to take a bit of a creative break."

"Oh. Well, that's probably good. Otherwise you'd have to go back to that cookie cutter stuff."

"Yep, and we wouldn't want that."

"Nope."

"Hey, um, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was going to be in Chicago."

"It's fine, Shane. I mean, it's not like you have to answer to me or something."

"Yeah…well… did you get my other message? Do you know if you're going to be free on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have anything to do. You really don't have to come though."

"I know. I just thought it would be nice to celebrate your birthday. Besides, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Shane."

At this point, Sierra came back into the room with two sodas in her hands.

"Hey Shane, I'm gonna have to go. Big project due tomorrow. But I am definitely looking forward to seeing you on Wednesday. When are you going to be here?"

"I figured I would try to get there when you get out of school."

"Well, school's out at 3, so maybe you could come around 4?"

"Sounds good. It's date."

"A date…as in a date, a date?" Mitchie looked across the room at Sierra with large eyes. She thought she was ready for this, but hearing the words come out of his mouth was freaking her out a little.

"Um…do you want it to be?" He sounded so unsure that she didn't know how to answer.

"Well…"

"Cause I kinda do."

"I think I kinda do too."

"Then I guess it is." Mitchie smiled, and she thought she could hear a smile in his voice as well. Sierra pointed to her watch and Mitchie winced.

"I really do have to go. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll call you when I have more flight details."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Mitchie."

**A/N 2: I'm ending this here because this thing is long and wordy enough already. I'm not sure about how scietific the ice caps thing is. That's just something I heard someone else talking about and thought it would be funny for Jason to know all about it. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not as caught up with my writing this time, and I have a broken down car and bunch of other RL troubles. But, I'm going to try to get it up as soon as I can. Reviews do help with the motivation though, _hint hint nudge nudge_. :D**


	6. the butterflies are flying

**A/N: Just as a forewarning: I hate this chapter. None of it was written together, and it really doesn't flow. But, it's taken me so long to finish, I just wanted to get this up for the probably one person I still have reading this. RL totally sucks sometimes. Between moving and working 2 full time jobs, I haven't even had time to sleep. But, I'm back now, so onto the real a/n….**

**So, I really thought the date was going to be in this chapter. But, I was listening to Rodney Atkins' "Cleaning My Gun" while writing, and I thought it would be fun to write some father-evil boy interaction (partially influenced by my own dad). Also, the conversation between Sierra and Mitchie may seem contrived, but that's influenced by my suitemates in college. I wanted Mitchie to be a tad smarter than they were. :D**

It was around 10 in the morning when Shane's phone chirped. He had been packing his things for his trip to Saint Louis. He grabbed his phone off his nightstand and saw that Jason had sent him a text message telling him to call. Worried that something had happened, Shane called Jason right back, pacing his room as he waited for him to pick up.

"Jase, what's wrong?"

"Aw, nothing man. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Shane let out a sharp breath and fell back onto his bed.

"God, man. I was really worried."

"Everything's good. How are you, Mister I'm-Too-Cool-To-Call?"

Shane gave out a short laugh.

"Things are going well. My mom's still really protective, but the paparazzi leave me alone here." Shane took a deep breath. "And I've got a date with Mitchie tonight."

"What? How?"

"Well, you know how she lives in St. Louis? That's only about an hour from here, so I'm stopping on the way back to L.A."

"Really? Just a sec."

Shane heard Jason put the phone against his shoulder.

_I'm talking to Shane. Yeah, he says he's taking Mitchie out tonight._

Shane rolled his eyes as he listened to them talk about him.

"Shane? Nate says that it's about time, and that you better write a lot of good songs about the sickening feelings you're having."

Shane laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well tell Nate that it's a good thing he isn't here right now cause if he was, he'd have a whole lot of inspiration for some songs about the pain he'd be feeling."

"Okay, but Shane? Why would Nate be there? He's from Philadelphia."

"Never mind, Jase. Look, I've got to finish packing. I'll give you a call when I get back to L.A."

"Okay. Have fun tonight."

"See ya."

Shane closed his phone and tossed it on the bed next to him. Jason could be a bit dense sometimes, but he still liked the guy and couldn't imagine his life without him there. Shane shook his head and got up to continue packing.

Shane packed the rest of his things quickly and left to meet his mom for lunch.

* * *

Mitchie spent the next few days fretting over seeing Shane again. She alternated between being excited about seeing him and apprehensive about going on an actual date with him.

Sierra was happy for Mitchie, really, she was, but she was also getting tired of hearing about the impending date. It seemed like every minutes they spent together had Mitchie squealing or fretting, or even worse, asking Sierra for her opinion.

The problem was that Sierra was jealous. She could admit it. It had always been her and Mitchie against everyone else. And now Mitchie was making her own life, a life without her. Sierra didn't blame her, but it hurt that the only personal time the two of them had was spent working on their AP Psych homework.

Sierra was pulling her books out of her locker when Mitchie ran up to her after school on Wednesday. She was smiling brightly and bouncing from foot to foot.

"Are you ready?"

Sierra nodded and grudgingly followed Mitchie to her house. Sierra had agreed to help Mitchie get ready, but now she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She wasn't sure that she could handle the constant reminders of how her life was going nowhere. But Sierra was a good friend. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to keep a smile on her face.

Sierra was thinking over the homework she had to do that night when she noticed that Mitchie had stopped talking about Shane. Instead, she was looking at Sierra with an odd look on her face.

"What?" He hand went to her hair. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

Mitchie smiled and shook her head.

"No, your hair is fine. I was just thinking about how good a friend you are."

Sierra thought about the thoughts that had been going through her mind the past few days. She shook her head fervently.

"No. I'm not really."

"But, you are. You've put up with all of my talking and worrying about Shane. I didn't really think about it until today, but I'm sure you're probably tired of hearing about him. I mean, I know I get tired of listening to the girls in our class talk about their boyfriends."

Sierra looked down at her feet as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And then here I am rubbing this all into your face pretty much 24/7, and you've just listened to it. So, I thank you, but I'm also really sorry."

The jealous thoughts that had been running through Sierra's mind dissipated with Mitchie's apology.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I did feel a bit jealous, and I am a bit tired of hearing about Shane."

Mitchie stopped and grabbed Sierra's elbow to make her stop too.

"Just tell me when it gets to be too much, okay? You're still my best friend, and I don't want to push you away."

"I can do that. And I really am happy for you, Mitchie." Sierra gave her a smile. "Now let's get you home. You said Shane's plane lands in about an hour? We don't have much time!"

Mitchie giggled as Sierra started pulling her towards her house.

A half hour later found Sierra and Mitchie in her room surrounded by Mitchie's clothes. Mitchie walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head drying her hair. She plopped down on her bed between two piles of shirts. Sierra continued to flip through the few items of clothes that were still in Mitchie's closet.

"So what exactly are you guys going to be doing?"

Sierra stopped looking and turned to face Mitchie. She choked back a laugh at the look on Mitchie's face as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"I don't know! He said he had plans, but I think he's only been here once, and that was for a show..."

"So how does he know where to go?"

"I have no clue."

Mitchie stood and joined Sierra in front of her closet. Sierra had just grabbed a dark blue wrap dress and held it in front of Mitchie when they heard the front door open and close downstairs, followed by Connie's voice yelling, "Mitchie! I'm home."

"We're upstairs, Mom!"

Mitchie shook her head at the dress in Sierra's hands and started to dig around in the bottom of her closet as she waited for her mom to find them.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

Mitchie looked up at her mom's voice and saw her look around the room in awe. She opened her mouth to respond, but Sierra beat her to it.

"Mitchie doesn't know what to wear for her date with Shane tonight."

Connie looked at the clothes thrown around the room and then back at Mitchie.

"Well, what kind of date is it?"

"I don't know…a date."

"You don't know where he's taking you; what you're doing?"

"No, Mom! I don't know anything!"

Mitchie was in near hysterics by this point. The towel that had been drying her hair was starting to droop and fall onto her shoulder. She looked quite pathetic. Connie gave her a small smile before walking over to a pile on Mitchie's bed.

"Well, then we need to get started. Sierra, why don't you plug in that hair dryer while I sift through these clothes? We'll have you finished in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Shane arrived in Saint Louis with little problem. His flight had been full, but the other passengers in first class didn't seem to notice or care who he was and left him alone. There had been a couple of hiccups when he got his bag, and when he got a rental car, but he made good time and got to Mitchie's house about 15 minutes early.

Shane debated on whether or not he should wait in the car, but he figured he should go up and use this time to get to know Mitchie's parents for real. That is, if Mitchie wasn't all ready to go.

He walked slowly to the front door, taking deep breaths to try to calm his nerves. A million thoughts were racing through his mind:

_I can't wait to see Mitchie!_

_I can't believe we're going on a date!_

_What if her dad hates me?_

_What if the date is a dud?_

He took one last shaky breath before ringing the doorbell. There was no turning back now. A moment later, the door opened, and Mitchie's dad, Steve stood looking at him.

"Hi, Mr. Torres."

James looked down at him with a stern look before smiling slightly at his nervousness.

"Good evening, Shane."

He stood back to allow Shane enough room to step inside the house and led him into the living room.

"Have a seat. Mitchie isn't quite ready yet."

Shane walked over to an overstuffed armchair and sat down with his hands wringing in his lap.

"So, how was your flight?"

"It was pretty smooth. As I'm sure you know, it's pretty short, and the weather was good, so…"

Mitchie's father nodded and said nothing for a minute. Shane took this time to look around the living room. It was a homey room, full of soft furniture and family pictures. A television sat in the corner, with a stack of DVDs sitting next to it.

The room's appearance helped him feel more at ease, and he leaned back into his chair, releasing his hands and placing them on his knees. Shane took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do, but he was still nervous.

"Mr. Torres?" Shane's voice was shaky.

Steve looked at Shane, but said nothing, waiting instead for Shane to continue.

"I know this is really old fashioned, and horribly clichéd, and she might not even want this, but…" Shane took one more breath as Steve watched him expectantly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'd like your permission to date your daughter."

Steve nodded as if that was exactly what he anticipated Shane to say.

"I kind of expected that. Well to be honest, I didn't expect you to ask, although I am impressed." Shane let out the breath he had been holding. _He said he was impressed._

"I do have some concerns, though."

_Of course you do…_

"My concerns have to do with your experience, Shane. You are older than Mitchie, and you've been touring with your band for how long now? Mitchie has always been a bit timid, for lack of a better word."

"Mr. Torres, you don't have to worry. Yeah, I'm older than Mitchie, and yeah, I've probably seen a lot more than her. But, that's made me appreciate the small stuff even more."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt."

Shane held his eyes for a second before replying.

"I don't want her to get hurt either."

Steve kept his eyes locked with Shane's. Shane felt as if he was trying to find some underlying threat to his daughter. But, he held his gaze strong, determined to prove himself.

* * *

Mitchie heard the doorbell ring and squealed. She looked over at Sierra who met her gaze with wide eyes.

"He's here!"

Mitchie looked in the mirror and caught her mom's eye.

"I'm hurrying; I'm hurrying!"

She had picked a yellow striped tunic and dark jeans for Mitchie to wear. Now, she was just finishing up on her hair, adding a few curls to give it some life.

"Okay. That's the last one."

Mitchie took a deep breath and stood up. She put on the yellow flats that matched her shirt and stopped to look at herself in the mirror hanging on her door.

"Thanks Mom."

Mitchie smiled a shaky smile, full of nervousness, toward Connie. Connie reached out to give her a hug.

"You look wonderful, honey. Now, let's get downstairs. I can't imagine what your father is putting that poor boy through."

Mitchie's eyes widened and she shot for the stairs, leaving Sierra and Connie laughing in her room. She slowed at the bottom, taking one last deep breath before turning to the living room. Shane must have heard her running down the stairs because he was standing, facing the doorway when she entered the room.

Shane was wearing a gray button down shirt and baggy jeans. It was different than what she was used to seeing him in, but he looked nice just the same. He gave her a big smile, and she couldn't help herself: she ran forward to give him a hug.

"Shane!"

Shane laughed and returned her hug.

"Hey Mitchie! I've missed you too!"

Mitchie pulled out of the hug with a slight blush on her cheeks. She tried to find the right words when Connie walked into the room, followed closely by Sierra.

"Hello, Shane. How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm doing pretty good, Mrs. Torres."

"Good, good."

Mitchie noticed Sierra standing behind her mom.

"And this is Sierra, my very best friend in the whole world."

Connie stepped backward and wrapped her arm around Sierra's shoulders, bringing her into the room.

"Hi," she said sheepishly, barely looking Shane in the eye.

"It's so nice to meet you. Mitchie's told me so much about you."

Sierra smiled, but said nothing else, seemingly too star struck to form words. Mitchie saw her discomfort and spoke up quickly.

"Well, I'm starving! Are you ready to go, Shane?"

Shane nodded to her.

"I'm ready when you are." He turned back to Mitchie's parents. "It was nice to see you again. I have a flight at 11:30, so I'll have her back by 10 at the latest."

They walked together to the front door, followed closely by Mitchie's dad. Before they could walk out of the door, Shane felt a hand grab his shoulder and a deep voice say just one word.

"Yes."

Shane looked up into his smiling face and nodded. He placed his hand on Mitchie's back and guided her outside. As the door shut behind them, Mitchie looked at Shane with a question.

"What was that all about?"

Shane smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. It was absolutely nothing."

**A/N 2: Well there ya have it. Like I said, I hate this chapter. Since it's taken so long to finish it, I'm just tired of looking at it and thinking about it. But, after such a long wait, I wanted to get this out, so I tied up the ends I had left before and hit save. My life seems to have settled down a bit, so while the updates won't be as quick as I would like, they will come faster than this one did. I'm actually afraid to ask for reviews since I hate this so much, so I'm thinking I just won't. :)**


	7. the way to the heart

**A/N: Here it is…what you've all been waiting for…the first date! Yea! This thing kinda grew into a much longer chapter than I thought it would. See, I used to work at Joe's, so I got a little carried away with putting all the little Joe's experiences into this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

"Your table is right this way."

They were at the Joe's Crab Shack a few miles from her house. Even though it was still kind of early for dinner, it was completely packed, and Mitchie could barely hear some music playing over the speakers.

Mitchie grinned at Shane who placed a strong hand on her back and led her through the restaurant after the hostess. She was surprised the hostess hadn't recognized him. Mitchie knew went to school with her and knew she was a huge fan of Connect 3. It looked like Shane's laid back disguise of baggier clothes and a hat really worked.

The hostess stopped at a booth in the middle of the restaurant and placed the menus and silverware on the table.

"Here you go. Ryan will be right with you."

"Thanks."

Shane gave the hostess a smile and stood while Mitchie slid into the booth before sliding into the booth across from her.

"I can't believe this is your favorite restaurant! I can never get anyone to go here with me. Sierra hates seafood."

"Now that is just wrong! King crab is one of my favorite meals of all time."

Ryan, their server walked up then and told them the specials, all the while shooting Mitchie funny smiles. He took their drink orders and left them to look at the menu. Mitchie set her menu down in frustration.

"God! It's been so long since I've been here. I used to always get the barbeque chicken and shrimp. You get crab though?"

"Oh yeah. It's so messy, but it's also SO good."

Mitchie picked up the menu again, but just stared at it, unable to make up her mind. Ryan brought over their drinks, but left after Shane said they weren't quite ready. After another moment, he folded his menu and placed it on the edge of the table.

"Well, what do you think about this? Why don't we get the king crab and then get a bucket of that peel and eat shrimp too. We can split it. You'll still have shrimp, and I promise you will love the crab."

Mitchie looked up at Shane's eager face. She could tell that he really wanted the crab, but she was afraid of making a fool out of herself. She'd never eaten crab before. She thought about it some more, looking at the menu, but not really reading it. Finally, the look on his face won her over, and she said okay.

"Yes!"

Shane waved Ryan over and placed their order. After Ryan walked off, Shane caught a chord of the music playing on the restaurant's sound system. He rolled his eyes as Mitchie started laughing.

"This is you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You should get up and sing along with it. Give everyone a little show."

"Oh no. These people are going to get enough show from the servers. They don't need me to help."

"Oh yeah… You know, I dare you to get up and dance with them."

"What? No. Trust me. You don't want to see me dance."

"You did well during the hip hop class."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I don't want you to see me dance."

"Oh, come on Shane. Are you actually telling me that you're too scared to dance in front of people that probably won't recognize you, and that you will never see again?"

"I don't see you volunteering for it."

"Oh, I don't mind. In fact, I'll even do it with you."

Shane looked at Mitchie for a moment. It seemed like she was trying to fight a smile. What did that mean?

"Fine. If they dance before we leave, I'll get up and do it as long as you do."

"Good! Now on to more important things…how was the rest of your trip home?"

"It was so awesome! Chicago is so big that I was able to just walk around and not have to worry about photographers. And it was so good to see my mom again. I really miss her when we're on tour."

"I bet. I can't even imagine what that's like."

"You know, I have a feeling you'll be going through it soon too."

Mitchie blushed and started playing with the straw in her soda.

"Yeah, right. I really doubt I'll ever go on tour."

"It's gonna happen Mitch. I mean look, you already have a solo at your school, and that's just high school. Speaking of, have you decided on a song yet?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at his insistence at her touring some day, but she ignored it and answered his question instead.

"Right now, we're thinking either 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' or 'White Christmas.' We're not doing the traditional songs this year."

"I think both of those sound like good songs. When will you decide?"

"Well…"

Mitchie was cut off by Ryan coming over with two bibs in his hands.

"Okay. So, since you ordered crab, you get to wear these wonderful bibs." Ryan moved over and tied one around Mitchie's neck. "You wouldn't want to get that fabulous shirt messed up." He winked at Mitchie, a move that Shane didn't miss. A move that made him fume.

Ryan moved to tie the other bib around Shane's neck, but Shane grabbed it out of his hands.

"I've got it."

"Are you sure? I don't mind; it's in the job description."

"I said I had it."

Mitchie watched the interaction with an amused look on her face. She gave Ryan an apologetic smile as he walked off.

"You didn't need to be so rude. He was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, but Mitchie…"

Their conversation was interrupted again by the sound of 'Macarena' coming over the speakers at an almost deafening volume. The servers came out and started clapping and getting the patrons out of the chair to start clapping as well. Mitchie scooted out of the booth and grabbed Shane by the wrist.

"Come on Shane, you promised."

"But we're wearing bibs, Mitchie."

"Nuh uh. You said you would." She gave his arm a stronger tug. "Now come on."

Shane grudgingly got up and stood next to Mitchie who was next to Ryan. She was clapping along with the music enthusiastically. He couldn't help but smile. He had never seen her look so animated.

Mitchie looked over at Shane with a big smile on her face. She knew he hadn't really wanted to it, but he looked like he was having fun. The servers started leading them through the steps of the song, changing the end of the dance move to something like the water sprinkler or mimicking Britney shaving her head. Mitchie followed the steps easily, but she laughed at Shane trying to keep up with everything.

Shane didn't know how she did it. The servers had changed up the dance moves, and he had no idea what he was doing. By the time they reached a weird karate kick toward the end, Shane had given up. He just tried to do enough to not look like a complete idiot. He heard the final few notes of the song, and he sighed with relief, turning around to bolt back to his booth. And then he heard Mitchie's voice ring out over the rest.

"Joe's Crab Shack…What are we gonna do when we get off work tonight?"

Shane snapped his head around and saw Mitchie yelling at top volume, her head tilted back, and her left hand clasped in Ryan's. _What the hell is going on?_

The servers yelled back that they would be drinking margaritas, and Mitchie bounced back to their table, her face flushed and her eyes bright and alive.

She sat across from him and took a big drink from her glass before seeing the bewildered look on Shane's face. She laughed and reached across the table to pat his hand.

"Oh Shane. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you… I was a host here for about a month last year. That's how I knew the dance. Ryan is actually the one who trained me."

Shane sat back and looked at Mitchie in amazement. It made sense now how many servers had stopped by their table to say hi. He just thought they were being especially nice.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I honestly didn't think about it until I saw Ryan was our server. And then I really wanted to get you to dance, so I thought it would be easier if I offered to embarrass myself as well. Are you mad?"

Shane looked at her in shock. She looked pretty worried. Her reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm actually in shock. Even during Final Jam, I've never seen you be that uninhibited before. It was pretty awesome, actually."

Mitchie gave him a big smile. Ryan came up with their meal then, and the two started eating. Mitchie went for the shrimp first, while Shane started cracking the crab. Mitchie started to reach for a crab leg before she stopped, leaving her hand hovering over the bucket.

"Go ahead. We're sharing it all, remember?"

"Yeah I know. And you're gonna laugh, but…I've never actually done this before."

"Are you serious? You used to work here!"

Mitchie got indignant quickly with Shane's laughter.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I ordered crab. It was always too expensive, even with the discount." Shane kept laughing. "Will you just help me please?"

"Okay, first you put the leg between the crackers…"

Shane proceeded to show Mitchie how to get the legs open. In the process, Ryan came over to check on their table and enjoyed a good laugh at Mitchie's lack of ability. He left quickly though after a piece of her crab shell broke off and popped him in the eye.

After Mitchie and Shane got all of the meat out of the shells, they settled into the meal. Mitchie asked him how the recording was going on their next CD.

"It's not going very well actually. That's kind of the reason I'm not in L.A. right now. We've hit a creative slump, so we're all taking time off to write some new songs."

"And have you written anything?"

"I've gotten a couple of ideas, yeah. Also, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Shane grabbed some napkins and wiped his hands off. It was bad enough having to do this wearing a bib. He wasn't going to do it covered in melted butter as well. Mitchie watched him expectantly, slowly lowering her fork to her plate.

"We've been having a bit of trouble coming up with songs, so Nate suggested we record some stuff we'd already written…including 'Gotta Find You.'"

"Well, it is a really good song."

"Yeah, but it's about you. And I don't know if it will become a single, but if it does, people are going to start asking questions."

"Oh."

"And I could just deflect those if it was someone that's no longer in my life. It's actually pretty easy."

Mitchie wondered, a little bit jealously, who Shane was talking about, but those thoughts left quickly with his next words.

"But you're in my life. I just don't want to make things difficult for you."

Mitchie smiled a little at the nervousness that continued to make its presence known in his voice, but inside she was swooning at the concern he had for her.

"Please don't worry about it. It _is_ a really good song…'course I am a little biased. But, I trust you to do the right thing, Shane." Mitchie smiled and reached for some more shrimp. "Now, you better start eating, or there isn't going to be anything left."

Shane's eyes widened, and he reached for the entire bucket of crab. He pulled it to him and dug in, causing Mitchie to squeal in protest before dissolving into giggles as Shane pushed it back to the middle of the table with a smug grin on his face.

The rest of their meal passed quickly, with Shane throwing shrimp peelings at Mitchie and Mitchie threatening to dump melted butter all over Shane's lap.

After Shane paid (with minor protests from Mitchie), Mitchie gave Ryan a hug goodbye. Shane watched him whisper something in her ear, and his stomach clenched when he saw Mitchie's face light up with a smile.

She walked over to Shane, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side as they walked out of the restaurant.

Mitchie laughed and turned her head to whisper in Shane's ear.

"You know Ryan's gay, right?"

Shane said nothing, but his grip loosened on her slightly, causing Mitchie to chuckle under her breath. They reached the car, and Shane opened her door for her before walking around to his own.

As Shane got in, Mitchie turned to face him with her whole body, her face lit up with excitement.

"So, where to now, rockstar?"

**Don't worry. The date isn't over. This just got so long I decided to cut it in half. I also wanted to get something out quicker after the super long wait you had for the last one. I like this chapter better, but I really miss working at Joe's, so that's a big reason I like it. Anyway, if you liked it, let me know. I'm about halfway done with the second half of their date, so hopefully the next chapter won't take too long.**


	8. the perfect night

**A/N: Yep. You're seeing right. I'm updating this story. I feel horrible that it took so long. I wrote it by hand at work and then lost it twice. I'm going to try to do better this time, though.**

**Anyway, I hope this is okay. I just typed what I wrote months ago. I did some small edits, but I don't remember too much of my headspace, and I didn't want to change too much. I'm going to start fresh with the next chapter which I have about a fourth written. **

"Well, what do you want to do? You know this city better than I do."

Mitchie thought for a moment.

"There is one place I haven't been for a while…" Mitchie faded off.

"What is it?"

"Well…I kinda want to go to the City Museum."

Shane looked at her with wide eyes and scoffed.

"A museum? Really?"

"No! It's really cool! It's made up of stuff they found in junkyards and that people have donated. It's more like a big playground. Which, I know sounds pretty lame, but it is seriously awesome."

"Well if you say it's cool, it must be." Mitchie shot him a look at the faint sarcasm that laced through his voice. Shane just laughed.

"Okay, okay. You know how to get there from here?"

Mitchie gave him one more look before answering.

"Yeah. It's downtown, so just head for the arch."

Shane backed out of the parking spot and started driving to the museum.

"So this museum…you say it's like a playground?"

Mitchie, who had been looking out the window, turned toward Shane again.

"Yeah! There's an art room, a three story slide, a huge outside maze-like jungle gym with two real airplanes, and a huge cave!"

Shane smiled at her enthusiasm, reveling in how beautiful she looked when she was excited about something, but he was still a little skeptical about how awesome this place really was.

"Well, I guess we'll see when we get there, huh?"

"Oh, I know it sounds really lame and little kid-ish, but most of the people you'll see are our age or older."

"Well, I know it'll be a good time no matter what."

"Oh yeah?" Mitchie cocked her eyebrow at him. "And why's that?"

"Cause I'll be with you."

Shane was mentally kicking himself before the words finished leaving his mouth. _How could I say something so lame? _He focused his attention on the road before him, not noticing the blush that was slowly rising on Mitchie's cheeks.

"Well I feel the same way."

Shane looked over at her with a relieved smile. She smiled back before they both turned to look out the windshield. They rode the rest of the way in silence; each comfortable just being together.

They pulled into the parking lot across from the museum and Shane's jaw dropped open in awe. He leaned down over the steering wheel to look out of the windshield better, causing Mitchie to laugh.

"Cool, huh?"

Shane turned to her with a look that could only be described as "kid in a candy store." He nodded his head excitedly.

"Then let's go!"

She jumped out of the car and started walking toward the building. Shane snapped out of his reverie, grabbed a hat, pulled it on over his long hair and ran after her, grabbing her wrist when she started walking faster away from him. She laughed as he stopped her.

"What? You were taking too long!"

Shan just smiled and shook his head. He moved his hand down to entwine his fingers with hers. They went into the museum, Shane still gawking at the sights, and paid for their admissions.

Mitchie hung back uncomfortably while Shane paid. Since this was her first date, she didn't quite know how to act. She wasn't used to having people pay for her.

Shane took the wristbands from the worker and turned to walk toward Mitchie. He heard the employee speaking quietly to her coworker.

"Did you see that guy? He looked just like that guy from Connect 3. What's his name again? Shane?"

Shane laughed and shook his head. Mitchie looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing. The girl who sold me the wristbands thinks I look like that guy from Connect 3."

Mitchie stuck her hand out for her wristband.

"What? Really? I think he's _much_ better looking."

Shane stopped in the process of snapping the band around her wrist.

"Oh really? You know, I'm sure that what's-her-name back there will be fine with the way I look. Maybe I should just give this to her."

Mitchie snatched the band out of his hands and fastened around her wrist.

"Don't even think about it! Now come on, popstar!"

She grabbed his wrist as he had hers just minutes before. She led him up to the top level.

"This place is different every time I come, but the art room is always the same. We should start there cause you get to make stuff out of clay, and that way it'll dry before we leave."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

They walked past a group gathered around an old piano singing The Beatles' "Hey Jude". He was a little surprised by the song choice, but Mitchie had been right. There were a few kids there, but most of them really were teenagers or older.

When they got to the art area, they grabbed a couple of balls of clay and settled at the kindergarten type table. There were a few other couples already molding figures out of the clay. Shane and Mitchie worked in silence, focusing on what they were doing and listening to the others around them talking.

When they were done with their creations, they placed them on the shelf in the corner and washed their hands. They then took to exploring the rest of the museum. They walked through the aquarium, marveling at the huge turtles and other animals.

At some point, Shane took Mitchie's hand again. He let her guide him to the top of the long slide, and he only let go when it was her turn to go down. They ventured outside where he marveled again at the labyrinth of metal and mesh tubes.

"So, where to now?"

Mitchie looked up at the maze for a moment before pointing to a plane positioned in the middle.

"That plane," she said. "It's the coolest one. We just have to find a way to get up there."

They spent about ten minutes climbing and sliding through the maze. They ran into a lot of kids and got separated a few times, but eventually, they both ended up at the open door to the plane.

"After you madam," Shane proclaimed, holding out his arm for her to go first.

Mitchie giggled and nodded her head at him.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

They settled next to each other in the cockpit of the plane and looked out over the dark city, their hands clasped between them. They sat in silence again, with the faint sounds of people yelling and laughing drifting up from the maze below them. Mitchie broke their silence first.

"So what are you doing once you get back to LA?"

Shane let out a deep breath.

"We need to finish the record, so I'll be in the studio until that's done."

"How long will it take?"

"It depends on how many songs we have." Shane took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "I've written a couple, but they are both pretty slow. I hope Nate and Jase came up with some faster stuff."

Mitchie turned to face him, and inquisitive look on her face.

"How many more do you need?"

"Well, we have about eight recorded, but we usually like to get about 20, so we have plenty to choose from."

After his statement, a couple of kids ran into the plane and saw them holding hands. They screamed "ew!" and ran back out. Shane and Mitchie dropped their hands and burst into laughter.

Shane pulled his hat back over his hair.

"And on that note…"

"I guess we really should get a move on. I have to be home in an hour and a half, and we haven't even gotten to the caves yet."

Shane made his way out of the cockpit and then reached his hand back for her.

"Well then let's go!"

They spent the next hour and half exploring the caves and underground industrial center. They got lost often and made themselves dizzy on the twisted stairways and slides, but still had a lot of fun before they had to collect their clay creations and leave.

As Shane drove Mitchie home, the conversation flowed easily, with topic mainly focusing on the crazy teachers they've had. Shane told about an English teacher who had a mouse fall out of the ceiling onto her head. Mitchie dished about her math teacher who always wore a fanny pack and spoke with a British accent even though he'd never been outside the U.S.

They arrived at Mitchie's house sooner than they wanted to. They were going to sit in the car for a few minutes, but Mitchie noticed movement in the living room window.

"My dad is probably watching us right now. It's kinda creepy; I should probably go in."

Disappointment crossed Shane's face, but he recovered quickly.

"That's okay. I need to get to the airport anyway. I'll walk you to your door first, though."

Mitchie paused as she undid her seatbelt.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, it's just right there."

"I know, but if your dad really is watching, I want to make a good impression." Shane reached for his own seatbelt. "Besides, I'm not quite ready to say goodbye yet."

Mitchie nodded, "Okay then."

They got out of the car and moved towards her front door. As Shane got to Mitchie's side, his hand swiftly found hers, and they both reveled at how natural and easy that movement had become.

When they got to the front porch, Mitchie led Shane over to the small bench her mom had set up…on the opposite side of the porch from the living room window. They sat next to each other, their hands still together. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"You just got here. I can't believe you have to leave already."

"I know, but I'll come back again."

Mitchie lifted her head and looked at Shane.

"Really?"

"Of course I will. I don't know when, but at least when the tour comes here."

"And we'll keep calling and emailing and stuff."

"Exactly. It'll be fine"

Mitchie smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment, but it was soon broken with the sound of a sniffle.

"Sorry."

Shane repositioned his body to face hers and was saddened to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's this? We just decided it would be fine."

Mitchie sniffed again.

"God, I hate being so emotional." She shook her head a little. "I mean, look at you. You're fine. And look at me…I'm a total mess."

Shane reached up with his free hand and wiped away a tear that had fallen over.

"Trust me, on the inside, I'm not really all that fine. I'm gonna miss you. But, we will talk all the time, and I'm a rich rockstar, remember? I can afford to come visit you."

Mitchie smiled and let out a choke laugh as Shane pulled her in for a hug. He rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"You gonna be okay?"

He felt Mitchie nod her head, and he leaned back and brushed her hair out of her face. He looked in her eyes, but hesitated before making another move.

Mitchie's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Shane and realized what was about to happen. She wasn't sure she was ready for this.

It turned out she didn't need to worry. As Shane started to lean forward, the front door opened, and Connie stepped out.

Mitchie jumped up quickly.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it was either me or your dad. Now, wrap it up. You have school tomorrow, and I'm sure Shane needs to catch his flight."

Shane looked down at his watch as he stood up behind Mitchie.

"Oh man! You're right; thanks Mrs. Torres."

"You're welcome, Shane, and have a safe flight."

With that, she went back inside the house, leaving the front door slightly cracked. Mitchie turned back to Shane.

"I guess this is it."

"I guess it is. Now, come here."

Shane pulled her in for one more hug.

"I really do hate that we don't know when we'll see each other again," Mitchie said, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Hey, but don't forget."

Shane started to sing quietly into her ear.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head; the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you."

He leaned back and looked the now blushing Mitchie in the eye.

"I'll see you soon…I'll find you." He smiled at her. "Now I've got to go. I'll call you in the morning."

He leaned in and kissed Mitchie on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mitchie."

"Night, Shane."

Mitchie leaned against the railing and watched Shane walk to his car. He waved and gave her one last smile as he climbed in. She waved back and then walked inside and gave her parents hugs goodnight before heading upstairs.

She finished the little bit of homework she had and then got ready for bed. As she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that her phone was lit up on her bed. She had one new voicemail.

She smiled when she saw it was from Shane. She quickly climbed into bed and pushed the speaker phone button. Shane's voice filled the dark room.

"Hey Mitchie. The plane is just about to board, but I just wanted to let you know I had a good time tonight…It was great to see you so free and happy. I swear I almost had a heart attack when you were yelling at the restaurant. You are amazing, and I really wish you weren't so insecure about it. You shouldn't be afraid to let loose more often…and wow this is more than I planned on saying…probably too much…man…anyway, I'll talk to ya soon. Good night."

Mitchie could feel herself blushing at his words, but smiled at Shane berating himself. She called him back, but it went straight to voicemail since he turned it off when on the plane.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry I missed you earlier. I had a really good time as well. I can't believe I did that at Joe's either. I never had the courage when I worked there. It's actually why I quit and went to the burger place. I guess you just bring out the best in me. Anyway, I hope your flight goes smooth. I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

Mitchie closed her phone and settled further under her blankets. She thought for a moment and then flipped open her phone and pressed a few buttons. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard Shane's voice fill her room again.

**A/N 2: Good Lord I was in a sappy mood when I first wrote this. But, I decided to just post what I wrote before, so there it is. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me. Hopefully I'll see ya soon back here!**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering, the City Museum is a very real and awesome place. If you're ever in St. Louis, you should totally check it out!  
**


	9. the aftermath

**A/N: Here it is. The next chapter. It's all filler cause my mind wouldn't go on till I wrote it. Sorry.**

Mitchie woke the next morning with a smile on her face. The previous night really had been the perfect night, but then her smile faded a bit. It made her sad to think that it would be a long time before it would happen again. At this thought, her phone rang, she grabbed it quickly so the tone wouldn't wake her parents and saw that it was Caitlyn.

"Geez Cait, do you think you called early enough?"

"Hey Mitch! I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Not exactly, but I was still in bed."

"Sorry, but I had to know how last night went."

Mitchie settled back into her pillows. She thought for a moment before replying, deciding to toy with Caitlyn a bit. She let out a big sigh and said slowly:

"It was okay."

Mitchie heard her take in a quick breath and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh no. It was bad? How is that possible? What happened?"

"I'll put it this way. You know how you said you thought me and Shane would be more?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…after last night…I think we may be getting there."

Mitchie laughed out loud as she held the phone away from her ear, Caitlyn's scream still heard clearly from over a foot away.

"Mitchie! I can't believe you strung me along like that. That's so mean! But it really was good?"

"It was perfect Cait. And I do want to tell you all about it, but I know you want details, and I have to get ready for school soon."

"You're right. I do want all the dirty details. I'll just have to call you this afternoon!"

"Well, they won't be dirty, but I will tell you everything then. Bye Cait."

"See ya Mitch."

Mitchie flipped her phone shut and looked over at her alarm clock. She only had 15 minutes to get ready and eat breakfast. She scrambled out from under the covers and got ready, her smile back on her face.

When Mitchie finally made it to school, she found Sierra waiting for her at her locker. She walked over to her slowly, trying to conceal the huge smile that was threatening to break free. It wasn't like anyone paid attention to her, but she didn't want to risk it. Sierra was bouncing slightly by the time Mitchie got over to her.

"So? How was it? What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Geez, Sierra! Slow down!"

"Sorry Mitch, but you're late, and the bell is going to ring soon, and I'm dying to know."

Mitchie opened her locker and beckoned Sierra to move slightly behind the open door. She leaned close to her and spoke quietly.

"It was amazing! He took me to Joe's, and then we went to the City Museum."

"Aw, fun. So…did he kiss you?"

"No. We did hold hands most of the time, and I thought he was going to on the porch at the end, but then Mom came out."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, but it was probably a good thing." Sierra gave her an incredulous look, but Mitchie ignored it, staring instead at the books in her hands. She didn't want to admit that she was scared of kissing Shane.

He would be her first kiss. And, since he said his first kiss was back in first grade, and he's a rock star; she was sure he had plenty of experience. But, she was also nervous about something other than his experience. It seemed like such a big step. She couldn't even explain it all. She couldn't even try; she just knew she was scared.

But it didn't matter now. She had classes to go to, and Shane was all the way on the other side of the country. She finished gathering her things and shut her locker, walking slowly to her first class. She would like to keep thinking about Shane, but she had classes to go to, tests to take. Last night may have been like a fairytale, but life isn't, and she needed to get back to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane woke up way too early the next morning. He hated jet lag. He went for a jog and thought about how the previous night had gone. He was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to kiss Mitchie, but he also wondered about the terrified look that swept across her face.

She had said that she hadn't had a first kiss, but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. Her dad did say she was timid though. Maybe it was a good thing her mom had come out. He liked Mitchie way too much to rush her.

With this new thought making it's way through his mind, Shane rounded another corner and headed home.

After he got back, he showered and then laid around watching TV. He had just started to fall back asleep when he realized it was time for him to go to the studio.

About 30 minutes later, Shane stumbled into the studio, notebook and energy drink in hand, and cursing himself for getting up and running so early. His hair was disheveled from sleeping on it while it was wet, and he was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts he changed into after his shower.

Nate and Jason shared amused glances after they took in his very different from normal look. They watched as he walked silently over to chair across from them. He threw his notebook on the coffee table and slumped into the chair. He took a swig from his can and swing his legs up to rest his feet on the table.

Jason was the first to speak.

"Hey Shane! How'd the date go?"

Shane grunted and shrugged. His mind was yelling that it was amazing, that it was the most fun he'd had in awhile, but he was just too tired to speak. Luckily, at that moment, their manager, Miah walked into the room. He stopped just inside the door and rubbed his hands together, looking at each of the boys in turn.

"Okay guys, what do we have?"

Shane nudged his notebook toward him with his foot, his head still leaned back and his eyes half closed. Nate grabbed the book and looked through the lyrics. After reading through all of them, he raised his eyebrows and passed the book over to Jason.

"I'm guessing the date went pretty good," Nate muttered under his breath as Shane watched him from under his eyelids, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Jason looks at Shane with a big grin on his face.

"Shane these are great! Nate wrote about 5 songs, and I have 3 more also, so I think we're going to be good. Right, Miah?"

Jeremiah had been flipping through each of the books the boys brought in, but he looked up at Jason as he spoke.

"I think we'll be really good, actually. I would have liked a few more songs, but these look so good that I think it's already going to be a tough choice."

Jeremiah walked over to where Shane was sitting and pushed his legs off the table, causing Shane to sit up with a start.

"Are you ready? We have a lot of work to do, and this break has put us behind schedule."

Shane gave Miah an evil look, but then he shook his head as if to shake off the sleep. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up.

"Okay, let's do this."

Shane would have preferred to keep thinking about Mitchie, but he had a job and work to do. He had to rein it in now, but he looked forward to recording his songs. Then he could think about Mitchie all he wanted.

**A/N: Ugh. I hate filler chapters. There was no real reason for this one, so I had a huge problem writing it. I think it's utter crap, but I felt like I needed it in order to get to the next chapter. Eh. I probably didn't, but oh well.**

**I hope to get to writing more now since my schedule has changed at work. Key word is hope, but since I have more time, I think it will happen.**


	10. everyday america

**A/N: So here's another chapter. I have to let you guys know that I have a lot of inspiration for this right now. I've been listening to a copy of Demi's new CD, and one of the songs ("Catch Me") is in here. But there is also another song that is pretty much written to fit into the outline I've had made for months. It's making me really want to get to that part!**

**This is another chapter like the 4****th**** one. It's all conversations, emails, etc. I really liked writing the first one, and I thought it would get the time spanned that I needed to. It's also not proofed very much. I was just so excited to get a chapter done. I wanted to share it!  
**

_Friday, October 10, 2008 4:30 p.m. CST_

"Hi Shane, it's Mitchie. I just wanted to see how the recording was going. I took my Psych test today. It was a killer, but I'm hoping it turned out okay. You'll be happy to know that I'm working on something new. It's not much yet, but I think it'll be good. Give me a call when you can. Bye."

_Friday, October 10, 2008 10:45 p.m. PST_

"Hello?"

"Mitchie? Hey it's Shane!"

"What? Shane? Just a sec…what time is it?"

"It's almost 11…which means it's almost 1 where you are. Oh crap. I'm sorry Mitchie. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No Shane, it's fine. I'm waking up. What's going on?"

"We just finished a 10 hour recording session, and I just had to call you. It went so well. The guys loved the songs I wrote, and theirs are so amazing. We just kept working and working, and I think we're almost ready to lay down the final tracks."

"That's awesome! I'm so jealous. There you are recording your music, and I'm still taking AP tests."

"Yeah, but you're almost done, and then I know you'll be recording your own songs. You're already ahead of us. We didn't have anything written when we got our first deal."

"Ha. You're already assuming I'll get a record deal. That's sweet. A tad delusional, but sweet."

"Oh yeah? Well it's true. You just wait and see, but I should let you get some sleep. I was just so jazzed about our CD."

"No problem. I understand, and I like hearing from you. Just try to reign it in next time."

"Okay. What are you doing tomorrow? I'd like to hear about your test."

"I think we're just hanging around and cleaning the house. You don't need to call me back, though. It's fine."

"Nope. I'm going to let you go to sleep now and we'll continue this later. Good night Mitchie."

"Fine. Night Shane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To: cookiecutterpopstar

From: whoiwannabe

Date: 10/14/08 5:12 p.m.

Subject: bad news

Hey Shane. I just wanted to let you know that I can't talk on the phone with you for a week. That test I thought I did okay on? Yeah…not so much. I didn't fail it, but I did get a D, so I lost my cell for a week. Apparently you are too much of a distraction for me. Can't imagine that. :)

I still have my computer for schoolwork, so we can talk on here. At least I won't still be grounded on my birthday. That would really suck. I always like getting voicemails, but I especially like getting birthday voicemails. It makes me feel special for just a moment.

Anyway. I guess I'll talk to you later.

Mitchie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To: whoiwannabe

From: cookiecutterpopstar

Date: 10/14/08 5:12 p.m.

Subject: RE: bad news

Aw man, that really sucks. At least it's only a week. Right before we made it big, I forgot to put gas in the car my mom and I shared. Dad had to go pick up my mom on the highway because she ran out because I was supposed to pay attention to it. I was grounded for a month after that. Haven't run out of gas since though. :)

It's all good though. We'll just do it old school pen pal style…or at least as old school you can get with computers. :)

Shane

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_October 21, 2008; 4:45 p.m. CST_

"Hey Mitch. You just emailed me telling me how you got your phone taken away. Obviously you won't get this yet, but you mentioned liking birthday messages. Well, people deserve to feel special on days that aren't their birthdays too. Must get back to emailing you now. Bye."

"Hey. (loud noise and voices in the background) This is message number two for you. You're halfway through your week. I'm at a meeting party thing for the label. I would give anything not to be. I guess I should go schmooze. Talk to ya later."

"Hi Mitchie! You get your phone back today after school! You should definitely give me a call. I miss hearing your real voice, and not just a recording! Later."

_Hey, it's Shane. Leave me a message._

"I can't believe you didn't answer your phone! I guess you're still stuck with just a recording, huh? That was really sweet to leave me those messages. It did make me feel special. I guess maybe I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wednesday, October 22, 2009; 12:22 p.m._

_Hi. You've reached Mitchie Torres. I'm sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks._

"Happy Birthday, Mitchie! I know you're in class and you don't like all of the attention, but you should be receiving part of your birthday present soon. There's no name since I know that would be way too much. But, it's your birthday and everyone should know! Enjoy it. I really wish I could be there to celebrate with you. Bye!"

_Card from the flowers Shane sent:_

"You're the voice I hear inside my head; the reason that I'm singing. Never forget that."

_Birthday card waiting for Mitchie at home:_

"Hey Mitch. This is the rest of your gift. Put the DVD in and press play."

*image on screen is Connect Three sitting with their instruments*

Nate: Happy birthday Mitchie

Jason: Hi Mitchie! I hope your birthday was totally awesome!

Shane: Hi Mitch. We had to do some rehearsals today, so I figured I would tape it so you could hear some of our new stuff. We hope you like it.

*Clips of them playing parts of their new CD*

Shane: "There you have it! I hope you liked our new stuff! Bye!"

Nate and Jason: "Bye Mitchie!"

*Screen goes black and then comes back on to show just Shane sitting with his guitar*

"Hi, Mitch. Um…I wanted you to hear one more song. But I didn't want to do it with the guys. See, I wrote this song with you in mind. The last time I sang a song to you, I didn't really know I was singing it about you. It's bad enough I can't do it in person; I just thought it would be better to do it alone. Anyway, it's called "Love Bug." I hope you like it."

*Shane sings "Love Bug" and when he's done he sits for a few seconds like he's going to say something else. Then he gets up and turns the camera off.*

_Wednesday, October 22, 2009; 8:00 p.m.  
_

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn? Oh my gosh. I'm kinda totally freaking out right now!"

"What's going on?"

"Shane wrote me a song!"

"So…he's done it before."

"But not really. He didn't know it was me then, and this is so different, and then the way he did it."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Okay. So it's my birthday…"

"Oh I suck. Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, thanks. And, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"So what happened…"

"Right. Well, Shane sent me this huge bunch of daisies at school. Then, when I got home, there was a DVD waiting for me. Shane taped parts of their rehearsal in the studio. It was really cool. I got to hear some of their new stuff. But then it cut to just Shane. And, well, let me just play it for you."

*Mitchie holds out the phone so Caitlyn can hear Shane's part of the video*

"Wow."

"I know! And I can't just ignore it, but I don't know what to say either."

"Okay. So, I'm guessing it's safe to assume that you feel the same way?"

"I think so. I mean yes, but this is all so new to me."

"So call Shane and let him know that you liked the new music. Let him know how pretty the flowers were. Basically, just tell him everything without being specific."

"And if he asks about that song?"

"Maybe we should hope for voicemail! If he asks, you are going to have to say something. But, he sounded pretty nervous, so I don't think he'll ask."

"True."

"But wait a sec . It's pretty late. Shouldn't you have already had this conversation? Don't tell me he didn't even call you!"

"No…he has…four times…I ignored them!"

"Mitchie!"

"Well, I didn't know what to say!"

"You! I'm hanging up now. You call that poor boy back!"

"Fine, _Mom_…and thanks."

*laugh* "You're welcome…night."

"Night Cait."

******************************

"Hey Shane. Sorry I missed your calls earlier. Unfortunately, having a birthday doesn't make it a holiday. The flowers were absolutely gorgeous. I don't remember telling you that they were my favorite. Anyway, I also loved your new songs. I think the CD is going to be a big hit." Mitchie pauses and her voice gets softer. "You really made this birthday one of the best ever. Thank you. Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thursday, November 13, 2008; 4:29 p.m. CST_

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane, it's me."

"Hey Mitchie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. *sniff* I just hadn't talked to you in awhile, so I thought I would give you a call."

"Well, I'm glad you called, but I can tell that it's not just 'nothing.' C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

"I got chosen to do the solo in the winter recital today."

"That's great news Mitch! Why is this making you cry?"

"It was awful! I've had a sore throat this week, so when I tried to sing, it just all came out like crap. Everyone was laughing, and my throat hurt, and I just don't feel good… and I wish you were here!"

"Aw, Mitch. I wish I was there too, if for nothing else then to punch everyone that laughed at you. But, you need to calm down and focus on getting better."

"I know…I just needed to talk to someone."

"And I love talking to you Mitch, but just hearing your voice is making my throat hurt. I want you to hang up, get some hot tea with honey, and just get comfy somewhere, okay?"

"Okay, Shane. Thank you."

"Just get better Mitch, and I'll talk to you later."

************************************

_Thursday, November 13, 2008; 8:30 p.m._

Delivery for Michelle Torres from Shane Gray.

Contents: 1 (one) stuffed dog toy

Note from Mr. Gray:

Since I can't be there with you, I wanted to give you something that would keep you company. I hope you like big brown puppies! Get better soon, and don't you dare call me until your voice gets better.

_Thursday, November 13, 2008; 8:40 p.m._

I'm not calling…I'm texting! But thanks so much. You have no idea…seriously. Cocoa is perfect! I'll TALK to you soon! :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Saturday, November 16, 2008; 5:20 p.m._

"Hello?"

"Shane! I loved, loved, _loved,_ the stuffed dog!"

*laugh* "I thought you would. I just felt so bad that I couldn't be there for you."

"Well, I know I should be mad…it can't have been cheap to get that to me that fast and that late at night…but it was just what I needed."

"Then it was totally worth it. And you named it Cocoa? How original."

"Hey! I was sick! And I happen to like Cocoa. It makes you think of happy things when you hear it…and now it makes me think of you."

"Well, I hope that is a happy thought as well."

"Oh, it is. Don't worry your big pop star head about that."

"It definitely sounds like you're feeling better!"

"I am! I practiced my song this morning, and there were no strains or cracks. I was even able to do some work on the new song I told you about."

"Would that be the new song you won't really tell me anything about?"

"That would be the song."

"You know that someone is going to hear the song eventually, right? I mean, isn't that why you write songs in the first place?"

"I'm just not ready for that yet Shane. The song isn't done, and until it is, I just feel nervous and kinda scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of what people will think of it…of what they'll think of me when they hear it."

"But Mitch, isn't that kind of like being scared of clowns when you're little? You're really scared at first, but then when you're actually with them, you realize it's all good, and it's even better than you originally thought. You just have to open yourself up to the idea."

"Huh…I guess you're right. I'm still not ready though."

"Okay. I understand. I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need anything. I make a pretty good sounding board, whether it's about life or lyrics."

"Thank you. You've actually given me some ideas just now."

"I'll just let you go, then. I wouldn't want you to forget them."

"You're the best Shane. I'll talk to you soon? Are you guys busy this week?"

"Nope. We're doing the photoshoot for the album, but that's not till Friday."

"Well, hopefully I can talk to you sometime before then."

"Count on it. Have a good night. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks. Have a good night also."

***********

Shane went to hang up his phone, but then realized that Mitchie was still on the line. He could faintly hear her humming a song.

_She must have just assumed I would disconnect the call._

Shane smiled and moved to hang up the phone. Then he heard Mitchie start to hum louder and mix a few words in as well. _Man, I love her voice._ He wondered if this was the song she was talking about. He knew she said she didn't want him to hear it, but he couldn't help himself. He missed hearing her voice.

"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye"

_Say what?_

"Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me"

Shane sat there stunned. He knew how he was feeling, but he had no idea she felt this way.

"See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye"

_And she's terrified of me…well of me leaving.  
_  
Shane shook his head and laughed. _As if that could happen._ He heard a rustle and realized he was still holding his phone up to his ear.

"Shane?"

Shane panicked and pushed the disconnect button on his phone before throwing it on the table. He stared at it. His mind was racing with thoughts about what he had just heard. She was scared, but he thought it was a good scared. He sat there for a moment longer before a smile started forming slowly on his face.

He knew what he had to do.

*********************************************************

Mitchie looked down at her phone in horror. Shane was always the first one to hang up after their conversations _(wasn't he?)_ She had just set the phone on the table beside her. The call really had helped her with ideas to finish her song, and, like Shane said, she wanted to get it down before she forgot.

She had no idea he was going to hear it.

_But maybe he didn't. I mean, sometimes he can't hear me when I'm saying something right into the phone. There's no way he could have heard me from way over here. He must have just heard me say his name and realized he hadn't hung up either._

Mitchie sat there a moment before shaking her head. Either way, it was too late now. She turned back to her piano and started absently playing the song. She was torn. Part of her prayed he hadn't heard and therefore had not heard her feelings and subsequent insecurities about him. But the other part of her hoped he had. It would make things so much easier.

How was she ever going to move things forward? How could she put something into words that she couldn't even stand to sing about?

_This is going to be a long night. _

**A/N 2: There you have it! A lot of you (well, probably all of you) are going to like what Shane has in mind. Things are going to start picking up pretty fast from here on. I've already started the next chapter, but your reviews really do help me keep going. Let me know what you think. (But really only if you liked it…I'm fragile :D)**


	11. just catch me

OMG! You did see that right. It's another chapter! I have a million excuses, but none of them are good. Basically, the muse just was not my friend. I hate to say that we still aren't on very friendly terms, but I was able to tough it out and get a chapter that you hopefully don't hate TOO much.

Anyway, it's winter recital time for Mitchie. This is the winter recital the way my high school did it. We always had the band, choir, orchestra, and theater get together for a big show. We had lots of songs, fun skits, and overall Christmas happiness. (There were a few Hanukah and other holiday things thrown in, but be honest: no matter what it is called, it is a Christmas show).

The songs are Christmas songs, obviously, but the particular versions I had in my head were "My Grown Up Christmas List" by Kelly Clarkson, "I'll Be Home for Christmas" by pretty much anyone that didn't do it too slow, and "All I Want for Christmas is You" from Love Actually. "Catch Me" is at the end too.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mitchie ran through the halls of her high school at full speed. She was SO late for final rehearsal. Her heels clicked on the floor and slid as she rounded the corner. The janitor looked at her disapprovingly, but she ignored him. Mrs. Burdick was going to kill her.

Mitchie finally got to the door of the choir room and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She could hear her fellow classmates talking and breathed a sigh of belief. She slowly opened the door and tried to slip in the back of the room without anyone noticing. No such luck.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Torres. I trust you had a good reason to be late."

"Sorry, Mrs. Burdick."

Mitchie took her place as everyone smirked at her. She blushed a little as she sat down.

_But I do have a good reason…I couldn't get a hold of Shane!_

It was finally the night of the winter recital, and since Shane couldn't be there, Sierra was going to call him and let him listen through her speaker phone. Mitchie had been trying to call him all afternoon to tell him what number Sierra would be calling from, but he wasn't answering his phone.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Now, as you know, Steph is sick, so she won't be here tonight. Mitchie is going to be taking over her song."

Mitchie looked at her in shock. She had an extra solo? And when she was late? And to perform in 2 hours?

"What?"

"You've worked hard this semester. And I know you can handle it. Now get up here. We need to run through this before we go on stage to rehearse with the band."

Mitchie stood and walked slowly to the front of the room. She could hear a few snickers behind her. She figured they had a point. She might feel more secure inside, but she hadn't really shown it yet to her classmates.

Mitchie took a deep breath and started to sing.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Three hours later, Mitchie walked slowly to the middle of the stage. It was the opening number and she had her first solo at the end of it. The stage was dimly lit with the only light shining on the chorus. The three of them that had solos throughout the night stood in the pitch dark in front of them.

The music for "Grown-up Christmas List" started and Mitchie took a deep breath. She felt ready, but she was still extremely nervous. At least she didn't have to sing until the end of the song, so she had some time.

As Julie started singing the first verse of the song, a small spotlight shone down on her. Mitchie listened to her sing and took deep breaths, trying to control herself. Before she knew it, she was no longer in the dark. It was time for her to sing. She closed her eyes and started in:

_What is this illusion_

_Called the innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief_

_Can we ever find the truth_

Mitchie started out a little as she had at the Final Jam, timid and a bit quiet. But, as the chorus joined in on the chorus, she warmed up and started letting loose on the solo lines mixed in. As the song came to a close, Mitchie closed her eyes again, but this time it was too get more into the music.

_This is My Grown up Christmas List_

_This is my only lifelong wish_

_This is my Grown up Christmas List_

Mitchie smiled big as she heard the audience clapping. Ashley and Julie ran over to meet her in the middle. The clasped hands and bowed. When they straightened up, Mitchie heard a voice yell out above the applause.

"Yeah, Mitch!"

Her jaw dropped. She would know that voice anywhere. She squinted against the spotlight and searched frantically for him, but before she knew it, the lights were off and she was being ushered off stage so the theater could set up for the first skit.

She ran off stage in complete shock. What the heck was Shane doing here? She had to have heard the voice wrong.

_But what other guy would have yelled out for me?_

"Mitchie!" Mrs. Burdick's voice cut through her thoughts. "You've got to change and get a mic! Hurry up."

Mitchie ran to the bathroom to change from her choir dress to the jeans and sweater she was set to wear for her solo with the senior choir.

There were 8 of them. The "scene" on stage was simple. A couple of streetlight props and them caroling in front of a painted backdrop of a snowy street. Mitchie was in front, and on the count of three, they walked out from the side holding battery operated candles.

She started singing "Silent Night" right before she came into view of the audience. She was the only one singing as they walked out, but she didn't feel nervous at all. Just the thought of Shane being there calmed her right down.

After "Silent Night," they sang "I'll Be Home for Christmas" and then walked back off stage with "Silver Bells."

Mitchie knew she had some time until she had to be back onstage, so she snuck over to the side door of the auditorium and peeked through.

Sure enough, there he was toward the back, nodding his head slightly at the song the band was playing. He had a ski cap pulled low over his forehead, but it was definitely him, and he was definitely there, sitting right next to Sierra.

As if he knew she was watching him, he turned, and their eyes met. He gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.

She waved at him and then ducked back through the door.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Shane was impressed. When Mitchie had mentioned the winter recital, he had honestly pictured sitting for an hour listening to the choir stand on stage and sing song after song.

He should have known something was up when he arrived at the school to meet Sierra. She had told him to meet her at the side door. When he got there 30 minutes before the show started, there were already a lot of students and parents milling around. He'd had to pull his hat down almost to his eyes and pull his hood up over his head just to feel a little comfortable.

Even then, he still hadn't expected such a show. Sure, the backdrops weren't painted very well, and the row of folding chairs with a sheet thrown over them didn't really look like a couch, but that was part of the charm.

He had also been surprised when he saw Mitchie singing a solo during the first song. He only knew she was doing one song, and that was "Silent Night."

If he only knew what was yet to come.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mitchie sat with a group of her classmates backstage, talking quietly as the rest of the show continued on stage. The seniors weren't performing until the end of the show, so they had about 15 minutes to kill.

The finale was going to be a big one. Mrs. Burdick had come up with the idea to do it _Love Actually_ style, with the seniors from all of the groups performing together. But, instead of having everyone doing their usual, they were mixing it up with other talents they had. Theater and choir members were playing instruments; band members were singing. It was a bit crazy, but it had worked in rehearsal.

_Yeah, until Steph went and got sick._

Mitchie wasn't as good as the others on guitar, so she just was supposed to sing in the chorus. And now she was singing the whole song…with Shane in the audience…the same Shane that she likes but hasn't told.

_Here we go._

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…"

Mitchie could hear her voice shaking as she sang. She looked out and noticed that she couldn't see anyone because of the spotlight. She closed her eyes and took a deep mental breath, imagining that there was no one else here.

_It's just me, singing in my room._

Mitchie slowly calmed down and got into the song. She couldn't see Shane in the audience because of the bright lights, but she imagined that she was singing the song to him, telling him how she felt. By the end of the song, she could tell that it is the most heartfelt she has ever sung; even more than singing with Shane at the Final Jam.

Everyone ran up to the front of the stage and took a final bow. She waited impatiently as each group took their individual bows. As soon as the curtain was lowered, Mitchie pushed through the crowd now on stage. She ignored everyone hugging after the show and ran through the backstage area to the side door. She was surprised to see Sierra already waiting for her.

"Hey Mitchie! That was awesome!"

"Thanks, Sierra!"

She gave her a quick hug and then stepped back with a stern look on her face.

"I should be mad at you, though! Why didn't you tell me the plan had changed? That Shane was here?"

"I didn't know, Mitch; I swear! When I called him this afternoon to set up, he asked me where he should meet me to sneak inside."

Mitchie smiled at Sierra and looked over her head, trying to find Shane in the throng of people filling the hallway.

"Well, it's not that I don't love you, but where is he now?"

"I had him go wait in that hallway outside the band room…the one that leads to the buses. I figured no one would really go back there."

Mitchie gave Sierra another quick hug and then ran off, pushing her way through the crowd. When she made it to the hallway, it was mostly empty. She saw Shane leaning up against the wall facing away from her. He had his hood pulled far over his face, but she could still tell it was him. As she walked toward him, she saw that he had his hand up to his ear like he was talking on the phone, but his hand was empty.

"Shane?"

He lifted his head up quickly and turned around, a huge smile on his face. Mitchie ran the small distance left down the hall and right into his open arms.

"I can't believe you're actually here! That you actually came all the way here just to see the show!"

"Well, you know…I was kinda bored, so I figured…"

Shane shrugged noncommittally. Mitchie pushed him in the arm, and he laughed.

"I knew how excited you were for this show, and I just had to see it. You had a solo, and you know how much I love your voice."

"You are way too good to me."

"Well, you're my best friend. That's what we do."

"Am I really your best friend?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be closer to Nate and Jason because I've known them longer, but just the last couple of months…I feel like I've known you for years too."

"I feel the same way, Shane. I used to always run to Sierra or my mom about stuff, and I still do, but I'm also reaching for my phone as soon as anything happens just to let you know too."

Shane smiled at this and took a deep breath.

"You know, Mitchie, there's something we kind of need to talk about…"

Mitchie looked up at Shane, hopeful but also nervous. Then she heard someone walking fast toward them.

"Hey, you guys! Sorry to break up your little reunion, but your parents want to know when you're going to be ready to go."

Mitchie turned to look at Sierra, "We're ready. You wanna come over for dinner, Shane?"

"Really? Your parents won't mind?"

"You know my mom. She loves to cook. Besides, we're just having sandwiches or something cause it's so late. Sierra is coming too."

"Then I'd love to."

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mitchie's parents were surprised to see Shane walk up with Mitchie, but other than a couple of comments about them being glad he was there, they didn't say anything. Mitchie saw her mom give her a meaningful look as they got into the car, but she ignored it.

They gathered around the kitchen table and ate sandwiches and chips while rehashing the show. They laughed at the skits and toasted to Mitchie. Afterwards, while Mitchie's parents cleaned up, Sierra, Mitchie and Shane moved into the living room. Mitchie brought out her guitar, and they all sat around making up silly versions of Christmas songs.

After about an hour, Sierra went home and Connie asked Shane where he was staying for the night.

"I don't actually have a hotel yet. My flight was late, so I wasn't even able to get a rental car. Do you guys know of a place close by?"

"Don't be silly. You can stay with us. Right, Steve?"

Connie nudged him in the side. "I'll just set up the guest room."

"That would be great, Mr. and Mrs. Torres."

Connie walked over to Mitchie in the arm chair and gave her a hug.

"We'll go set it up, and then we're heading to bed. Don't stay up too late, sweetie. I want to get to the stores before the crowds hit. We still have a lot of gifts to get."

Mitchie got up and walked over to her dad a hug.

"I know, Mom. I'll see you guys in the morning."

She watched her parents say good night to Shane who was sitting on their couch. She sat at his feet and picked up her guitar. She started strumming as they sat in silence.

"What is that you're playing?"

Mitchie jumped a bit at his words but kept looking down at her hand on the strings, "Just a song I've been working on. The lyrics are done, but I can't get the chords quite right."

"Will you play it for me?"

Mitchie took a deep breath. If she played it now, there was no turning back. Shane reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"You don't have to. I just thought I could help."

Mitchie swallowed and nodded, never turning around to look at him. She took one more breath and started singing.

_Before I fall too fast…_

He wasn't really surprised to hear the same song he had heard her sing on the phone. But, for some reason, it still had him startled.

_This is it…we're really going there…_

Mitchie played and sang with her eyes closed. She didn't know any other way that this was going to get out, so she might as well suck it up and get it over with.

Mitchie finished the song and looked down at her guitar. She traced her fingers over the lines. She tried to be patient as she waited for him to say something, but eventually she couldn't wait any longer.

"So…what'd you think?"

Shane stared at the top of her head, a small smile forming on his face.

_She did her part, now it's my turn._

He had just opened his mouth to speak when he heard her sniffle.

"Hey…"

Shane slid off the couch to sit next to her. He tried to wrap his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and started talking as she looked anywhere in the room but at him.

"I know. It's crap. It's just something that was swimming around up there. It doesn't mean anything, and it definitely isn't about any…"

She was silenced by Shane's hand turning her face toward him. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He thought he was making a grand gesture, but he felt her freeze as soon as they touched.

_Okay, think. How can I play this off? Sorry, I tripped and accidentally… oh man… this was no accident, and I am definitely NOT sorry…_

As Shane tried desperately to think of anything except how wonderfully amazing Mitchie's lips felt, Mitchie was having her own mental freak out.

_He's kissing me. Shane is kissing me. Wow. Do I kiss him back? His lips are soft. Wait, how do I kiss him back. Oh god. I don't know what to do._

Shane finally decided to pull back. He looked at Mitchie. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were still parted. He wanted nothing more than to cover them again with his own, but he knew they needed to discuss this. It was her first kiss after all. And while he thought they were on the same page, she really could have meant he was her best friend...and nothing else. Before he could say anything, Mitchie spoke.

"You kissed me."

"Yes."

Mitchie nodded and looked at him a moment.

"Okay…why?"

"Because I wanted to." Shane ran his hand through his hair. "Mitch, I wasn't lying earlier when I said you were my best friend, but I want more than that."

Mitchie didn't know what to say, and Shane could see it written all over her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know you're scared."

Mitchie tried to pull away and open her mouth, but Shane held strong and kept talking.

"It's okay. I know. And I'm scared too. I mean, we're only teenagers, and we live thousands of miles apart. But that doesn't change how I feel, and right now, I feel like I want to give this a try. And, to be completely honest, I want to kiss you again. But I won't because I do see that look on your face, and I do understand what you're going through right now. I am totally fine with that. I'm no hurry. I just need to know what you're thinking."

Mitchie smiled a bit at him wanting to know what she's thinking but doing all of the talking.

"I'm thinking a lot of the same things. I'm thinking that you know that song is about you and that I am so glad that you finally do. It's just…I really _haven't _ever done this before. I know that I like you, but I've never had anything more than guy friends before, so it's weird for me."

"And that's why I'm perfectly fine with taking things slow…as slow as you need."

"Well…right now…I think I need a hug."

Shane smiled, "I can do that." He opened his arms. "Come here."

She scooted over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his own around her shoulders and pulled her close. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and couldn't help but think this was the place he was supposed to be.

_I know we are taking this slow, but I can really see us doing this same thing years from now…but maybe with some more kissing._

He felt Mitchie shifting at their position on the floor. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You wanna watch some TV before we go to sleep?"

"Sure"

Shane moved up to sit on the couch while Mitchie got the remote off the top of the coffee table. She sat down next to him and found an old Christmas episode of Will and Grace that was just starting.

They settled in and watched the episode. As Mitchie got sleepier, she started to lean more against Shane. He raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. Mitchie turned more into him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Shane could tell she was falling asleep and knew he should make her get up and move her to her own bed. But he was selfish and figured they could wait just a little while longer.

Before the episode was over, they were both fast asleep on the couch.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

There you have it. For the few people that are still reading this, I thank you. I'm not that satisfied with the end, but I figured you guys had waited long enough. I didn't realize how hard it was to write 2 people getting together until I actually had to do it. I'm really planning on it not taking months to get another chapter out, but I didn't think it would this time either, so I make no promises. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
